How It Happen
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: The air had the smell of fear and a salty and copper smell as if teardrops had fallen, mix with blood. The room is dark, not a normal dark, but an eerie dark, or an unnatural dark. The room has hardly anything in it. Just a locked door, a boarded up wi
1. What Happen

_Waves Hey everyone. Smiles I know, I haven't written anything good, but when do I. I know it's been a while, but life a pain. What are you going to do about it? Well, it's good or bad. If you want to be details or what ever, it doesn't matter, but any suggestion on my writing will help me greatly. I know, stop talking so that you can read the story. Well, before we do that, I would like thanks to demonicvamp for this wonderful story. Smirks_

_Oh, and before I forget. This story is being told by Kaeda, so you will be getting some input from her. Smiles K? Hope you all enjoy._

_oh and before I forget. I don't own Inuyasha and friends...But I think it would be cool to have them as friends._

* * *

_The air had the smell of fear and a salty and copper smell as if teardrops had fallen, mix of blood. The room is dark, not a normal dark, but an eerie dark, or an unnatural dark. The room has hardly anything in it. Just a locked door, a boarded up window, and a pile of hay with a girl laying on it, as her tears and blood falls from her open wounds onto her soft skin._

Now, you are probably asking, why is this girl bleeding? Why is she crying? Why is she laying n a pile of hay? Where is the rest of the stuff in the room? Is she a prisoner?

Well to answer all these questions. Let's start from the beginning. Back to before her world fall into chaos, havoc. Back when she was happy, to say the least.

We start our story with two twelve year old children running through the open fields. A young girl and her twin brother chase each other around to see who was the fastest. The girl's long raven hair waves behind her as her brother trail behind her. His short raven hair was slightly messy giving it the 'I just got out of bed' look. They are both wearing shorts and a top with no shoes on as they ran around the field.

The little girl spotted their parents as they have just came back from town. The twins ran up to their parents waiting the gifts from town that they get every time their parents went. Their mother pulled out two bars of chocolate and handed them both to the twins. The twins took their bars with a big smile and loudly said thank you. They devoured their chocolate bar as children tend to do. When they were done, they had chocolate on their face and hands. Their parents had laughed at their children and walk with them home, so that they could get clean up.

Tomorrow was going to be the twin's birthday. They were going to be thirteen years old and that is when everything turns for the worst.

The day started off just like any other day. They woke up to their parents knocking at their door to come down to breakfast. After breakfast, they were going to plan how to send the twin's birthday. But a loud scream disturbed the happy family. The parents ran outside to see the commotion was about. The twins, curious as children are, went to look at what was happening outside.

Their parents told them to go back inside and find a safe place to hide. But the twins were frozen to the spot as they saw a gigantic spider crawling its way towards the frozen twins. Most of the adults tried to fight off the beast, but to no prevail. For the beast was bigger than the houses and its skin was as tough as steel. Most of the adults died trying to defeat the giant spider.

Their parents stood in the way of the beast and they had gotten their punishment for it. For the beast brought its fangs down on their father, giving him a fatal wound and then came at their mother. The beast bit her head. Blood is everywhere now. The village is soaked in blood. And the two children, the only survives, run from their home, their village, as far as they can without looking back.

They only stopped when they collapse on to the ground and when they looked back. They couldn't see a hint of the destroyed village nor the beast that had done all the damage. They took this opportunity to rest a little while. They were soon up again to find a safe place to hind. But they will soon realize that there is no safe place for them.

The children's curious dark eyes, searches over the woods that they have enter. They saw many fallen leaves that cover the ground with some fallen branches. The tall trees were not completely bear, as you would think from all the leaves on the ground. The sky is turning a dark blue and they could smell the water in the air. It was going to rain and soon. They look for a while, searching the woods for a good place to hind before the rain came. They walk about an hour before small raindrops started to fall from the dark clouds above. While they were walking, they stumble upon a cave. They cautiously walk inside.

Stepping slowly into the cave, as to not wake anything that might be asleep, or to make sure that they did not trip over stones or roots that might not be seen. The cave was dark, for very little light could come in. They did not go farer into the cave just enough to be dry from the rain coming down and to be hidden from the world outside. The rain was now pouring down on to the earth in streams.

They cleared a spot to make a small fire so that they could keep warm. They sat close to each other with silence tears of sadness, lost, and fear. They stay awake the whole night. Which was not a wise choice. Because they had decided that they would sleep when there was light out. So when morning came, the twins when to sleep.

And I say this is not wise because as they fall into the dream world, a dark figure with glowing red eyes found the twins sleeping forms. The dark figure stood tall as a smirk spreaded across its face. He walked over to their sleeping forms without disturbing anything around it or making any sound.

He went to grab the girl around the neck. But just as he was about to, the boy woke up and gave the figure a good kick to the stomach, which knock the figure a good few steps back. His sister woke up and quickly ran behind him, for he is the fighter, not her. The figure started to walk towards them, as everything around them became an unnerving silence. They could hear their own heartbeats and their breathing as they watch the figure in front of them.

The boy turned towards his sister. She looked at the figure as she heard her brother think 'Kagome!' She turned towards her brother and thinks 'Wh…what, Souta?' He heard her asked with fear in every word. He puted his hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his dark eyes. Fear filled her dark eyes, for she already knew what he was planning. When their eyes lock, she got a mental picture of part of the woods that they had passed and she knew that he wanted her to go there. She slowly walked to the other side of the figure, as Souta gets ready to fight, she ran towards the woods where Souta had shown her.

She ran for what seem like hours, for the sun was already down. She found herself a good spot in an old oak tree and plead to the stars above that her brother would be safe. Resting her back against the trunk of the tree, she fell into a light sleep. But the sleep does not last long, for she was awoken to hearing footsteps coming toward her. She climbed higher in the tree, but stop when she heard.

"Kagome! Are you here?" 'It's Souta. That is Souta's voice' she thought to herself.

"I'm here." she said as she showed herself and her brother looked at the direction he heard her.

He looked rather beaten up. His cloth was torn and tatter. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. She jumped down as he gave her a smile.

"Are you alright?" she question with concern.

"Never better" he said looking at her but then added, "What? Did you think that your older brother would be beaten by that weakling?"

She smiled when he asked that. For they do not really know who was older, but since he always acted tough he said that he is the oldest. He smiled as they started walking again in any random direction that would get them to some sort of safety.

They got to the part of woods where the trees are a lot denser then anywhere else in the woods and the branches grow closer together, so it is harder to see. They walked as quietly as they can and jumped at every noise. They hear a twig snap and stop in their track as their breath got caught in their throat. They listen as they hear another twig snap.

Looking around, they found nothing. They continue to walk until the trees became less dense. Which was not a good thing. For that means, not only could they see others, but other could see them as well. And another did spot them. It's black, pupil less, eyes fall on the twins, as it's long white fingertips grab a tree branch for a better look.

The twins settle down near the base of a tree as they tried to ease their fear. They constantly look around to see if anyone or anything was there. Their eyes started to get heavy from all the energy they had lost. But before Kagome closed her dark eyes. She saw a white skinny figure. She was too tired to be afraid but she did send Souta a mental picture of the figure just as she seen it.

He jumped up, fully awake as the figure, with skin so tight that it looked like bones, stared at him with sudden black eyes. The creator looked at him as he stand in front of her. He got ready to fight as he was screaming at her to wake up.

She did not hear a sound, for she was trapped inside her head. She was back in her village. Everyone had been killed. The blood was still fresh on the ground and the overpowering smell stayed on the air. The bodies, on the ground, are not only covered in blood, but some are torn apart or missing pieces. Body parts are scattered all over the village.

She looked around at the horrifying scene. When she heard a twig snap, she started yelling in her head for Souta. She looked through all the burn down houses, under some bodies trying to find her brother. But he was nowhere in sight. She started to panic, for she does not know what to do.

No answer came to her. She crawled into a tight ball in the corner of her old room and she started to cry. She did not like being alone. She never did. But here she was. Alone and among the dead.

From outside, she heard someone laughing. Someone was laughing at what they saw. She was to scare to look. Too afraid to move. She just wanted to stay there until her brother came.

"He's not coming." She heard a voice hissed and it had sounded like it was spoken right in her ear.

She tense greatly as she looked around the room. She saw nothing and wondered if she was just scaring herself. But then a face appeared out of the darkness. She jumped as she tried to crawl away, but she was already close to the wall as she could have been.

The figure was of a young woman. She had long black hair with cold dark brown eyes. She dressed in old miko robes. She smirked as she looked at Kagome and she reached her hand out to the terrific girl. Kagome slowly stretch out her hand, so that she can grab the young woman's hand. The young woman helped Kagome up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The young woman said with amusement.

"N…. No…I'm…n-n-not…sc-sc-scared…of…you." Kagome stuttered out.

The young woman looked at Kagome and slowly tilted her head to the side as she continued to look at her. Kagome became more nervous as the young woman watches her and she slowly started to back away from the young woman.

"I'm Kikyou. And you are?" the young woman spoke with a smirk as if she found this all funny.

"I…I'm Midori." Kagome lied.

Kikyou raised a brow and gave her a skeptic look, but said no more on the subject. Kagome looked at Kikyou as a sudden question came into her mind.

"How did I get here?" she asked and was shock at how her voice sounded.

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked and seem shock as well.

"I mean, I was with my brother and then…the figure…what happen with my brother?" Kagome asked with worried as she started to recall what had happen.

Kagome hung her head slight. How could she have forgotten her brother? All she knew was that she was going to sleep when she saw the creator standing over her.

She looked up just in time to see a smirking Kikyou disappear into the shadows. The room started to fade away as if everything was losing its color and then shape.

* * *

Well, I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Please! I had writen more, but I'm just too lazy right now to type it up. So, if you like it, I'll type of more. If not. I just won't put it up. All well. What can I stay. I like writing. Even if it ain't any good.

cya

Isabella the White Tiger


	2. Where Am I

Hey, I just had to redo this chapter. So there is not much that change but there was a little change done. Hope you like it.

* * *

She looked up just in time to see a smirking Kikyo disappear into the shadows. The room started to fade away as if everything was losing its color and then shape.

Kagome awoke to hearing someone screaming her name. And right away, she knew who was calling her. It was Souta. Souta was calling her. She force her eyes open with great effort. When her eyes open she saw her brother cover in blood. He had deep cuts on his stomach, back, and on his left shoulder. He sat next to her with blood soak clothes, but he did not care, he was more worried about her.

He kept wondering why she hadn't answered him when he called. She had always answered. Even in a deep sleep. So what was different now? He just couldn't put his finger on it. But then he looked towards her and noticed her worried face. He put on a small smile as to reassure her that everything is alright.

"Are you alright? You didn't lose too much blood, did you?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"No, but I could some help with healing these wounds." He said with a little smirk.

She smiled as she silently wished that she could be as strong as her brother. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder first. His shoulder was bleeding the most and seemed to be the deepest. She closed her eyes as her hand glow an aqua blue and the bleeding stops as the wound disappear from sight. She did the same to his stomach and back.

He smiled thankfully at her as she rested her eyes. She was about to go into a light sleep. When she heard something that she had never heard before.

"Kagome?" Souta asked quietly with fear in his voice.

This was the first time that she had ever heard fear in her brother's voice. He usually hind his fear. So why was he showing his fear now? Was there a reason? She couldn't help asking herself. She looks at him as if to say 'go on'.

"What happen while I was fight?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he is talking about. Then she remembered what happen. What had happen to her when he was fighting?

"I had fallen into a light sleep…but when I awoke…I was back…back in our…our…our village…" she said slowly as she tried to remember.

Souta listened to his sister, waiting patiently for her to continue telling her story. She looked at him and he gave her a small reassuring smiled.

"Blood was everywhere…I tried to find you…but I couldn't…then I went to our room in hopes of finding you or you finding me…when…when this…girl…Kikyo…" she said slowly but she was cut off by her brother's voice.

"Kikyo? Kagome, are you sure the girl's name was Kikyo?" Souta asked with fear and worry both visible in his voice.

"Yea...yes" Kagome said becoming more afraid by the moment, for she had never seen her brother act like this.

He started mumbling to himself. Too low for her to hear what he was saying. And she was too scared to ask. She looked at her brother as if he had grown an extra head.

"What wrong?" she had gather enough courage to say those two simple words.

"Nothing wrong. Why would something be wrong?" he asked as he started to look around.

She knew that she had said something wrong. Something about Kikyo was bugging her brother, but was it.

Souta kept looking over his shoulder and listening very cautiously to every sound that he heard. He could not believe that she was back. He was not going to lose her again.

He was going to tell his sister to get some sleep, for they both still needed some. But then he remembered that he could not. Kikyo could still be out there and she can invade dreams because she is a dark miko but still a miko that knew how to use her powers.

Kagome watch her brother as she tried to figure out what he is thinking and what he wanted her to do. When she saw him give a small sigh and knew that whatever he decided had something that he couldn't fully agree with.

They travel for many days and got little sleep. But there was no sign of Kikyo or any other demons. They thought that they were safe. They came across a hut built in the forest by a small stream. There was a little garden that had a few types of fruits growing. The place seemed deserted so they decide that they could stay for awhile.

But the days turn into weeks. And the weeks turn into years. Before they knew if they were going to have their seventeenth birthday. And they thought that they would have it in peace. But nothing was as they thought. For that night on their seventeenth birthday, they both decided to go out hurting and when they return they felt as if someone was wanting for them inside their house. So they waited outside for a bit. To see if they could see anything out of the ordinary. When the saw a shadow walk across the window. They knew that someone was waiting for them inside and whoever it was wasn't a friend. So they turn around saying farewell to the house they got so used to and the feeling of safety to going back on the road. Hopefully to find a safe place for good.

They stop by a small cave, just big enough for them to fit nicely and had vines growing down the front, to hind them from view.

They went inside and got comfortable before Souta made sure that no one could see them. He stayed near the entrance of the cave so that he would be able to fight if he had to. They both fell into a light sleep as they dreamt of home and how it used to be. When they heard a loud noise like a loud banging, as if someone or something was trying to know down a mountain.

When the second bang came they were both wide-awake. Souta caution as he could took a look outside to see who or what was making all the noise. He pecked his head carefully out of the vines to see a pill of rocks. But something was different about these rocks. They were moving and if you look close enough you could see a figure that is made up of rocks.

It punched the side of the cave as if trying to make it cave in. Souta put his head slowly back in and he turn to Kagome. She was looking at him with fearful eyes as a rock fell from the ceiling.

'Don't be scared. I think I know a way out.' Souta mind speak to Kagome.

'But what about the rock creator?' Kagome mind speak back the question.

'How…how did you see the rock creator?' Souta mind speak confused at how she knew that.

'Didn't you show me it?' Kagome mind speak puzzled.

'Just follow me.' Souta mind speak giving up on how she knew that and tried to think of

the best way out.

He remembered a trick that their parents had shown them. It was to make them invisible. Souta held out his hand and then it slowly disappear from Kagome's view. Kagome got what her brother was telling her to do. He wanted her to make herself invisible. She smiled softly at her brother as she disappeared from his view. Souta looked around for any signs of where his sister was when felt a hand grab his.

He turned himself invisible not letting go of his sister hand, for fear of losing her. He led her slowly out of the cave. They slipped past the rock creator without it noticing them. Slowly they crept towards the woods. They got about half a mile before they were force to be visible again. Being invisible took a lot of energy and they could not stay invisible for long for if they did they might die.

Kagome followed close to Souta, but stopped when she saw some of the most beautiful flower that she had ever seen. Souta didn't realize that she had stop and he didn't notice her absent for he was too worried about what was a head of them that he didn't notice the trap that had been set for them. He step on what looked like to be ground and fell a good few feet into a hole.

Kagome heard the fall and quickly rust over to her brother. She looked down to see if her brother was alright. He had a broken ankle, but that was it. She quickly grabbed some vines and tied them together to make a rope. She lowed the rope down and Souta grabbed it. He started to climbed when the rope started to fall, as Kagome let go and he fell on his back.

He looked up to see what had happen. His eyes widen when he see his sister with a knife pressed against her neck. The person holding the knife had demonic fetchers, cold green eyes, pointy ears, with long black hair with blood red highlights and a black robe. She had a tight grip on Kagome and she pressed the knife closer to Kagome's neck so that a little blood trailed down the side of Kagome's neck.

"What are you doing Kikyo?" Souta yelled trying to get Kikyo's attention so that Kagome can escape.

"I have business here." She stated as if she was bored.

"What's your business then?" he asked but soon regretted it for the evil smirk that spread across Kikyo's face.

"To kill you, of course." She said as if it was obverse and then laughed at the express that Souta showed.

Kagome stated to cry silently to her self for she was terrified of what Kikyo was planning on doing something to her brother and what would happen to her and her brother. Souta looked at her with a smile that said 'everything will be alright.' But she didn't believe him.

"If you're here to kill me, then why do you have her instead?" Souta yelled up.

Kikyo shrugged and then throw Kagome to the side. She motioned with her hands as if she is lifting something heavy up. Up out of the hole came Souta. He stayed a few feet from where Kikyo stand. She pointed her right arm straight at him and pointed her finger at him as a line of ice shot from her finger to his chest. The ice traveled over his body turning him painfully into a statue of ice. Kikyo walked over to Souta and put her finger lightly on his chest.

Because most of the ice was concentrated on his chest, it was the most sensible spot on him. Lines started to travel from the point where Kikyo touch to all over his body. Once the lines connected on Souta broke into a million little pieces. Kagome stood there in shock as she watched everything that had happened. But how could it be? It had to be a dream. She had to wake herself up. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't escape the truth.

"He's gone." Kikyo said and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome's knees hit the ground as she cried until she entered the world of darkness. The pain of losing her everyone she knew was too much for her to bear. She slipped into unconsciousness. Right where her brother had been standing moments before.

She woke to find herself in a field of thornless roses. She laid there trying not to think of what was happening to her. A soft warm breeze blow over her, but she refused to move.

"You know the wind only wants to help," said a voice next to her.

"I know." she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" the voice asked softly.

"I lost everything. I'm alone now. And I'm scared." she said as tears threaten to come again.

"First, you were never really alone. And second, who said that you lost everything. So there is no need to be scared," the voice said gently.

Kagome wished she knew whom the voice belonged to. She wonder if, who ever it was, could help her. She does not want to be alone. She was actually terrified of being alone.

"Then why don't you look?" the question was simple.

Why didn't she looked. Its not like anymore could be done to her. She slowly forced her eyes open and then sat up in the roses of different reds, pinks, yellows, and whites. She looked to where she heard the voice to see a beautiful white tiger sitting next to her. The white tiger had a beautiful glowing green eyes with a touch of yellow in them. When she looked into the tiger's eyes it felt as if the tiger was looking right through her and could see what was deep within her. The tiger sat about the same height as her and had a gentle touch in its eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes, but you will have to figure that out on your own. But right now you can call me

Tiger," the tiger said and seem to give a slight smile at her.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"We are inside your mind." Tiger said simply.

"So, I'm making this up?" she asked confused.

"No, this is real." Tiger said.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking." Kagome asked wanting to know more.

" I am your protector. Now that most of your protection is gone, you can call upon me for help." Tiger said slowly as though thinking the question.

"How can you help me, if you are inside my head?" she questioned.

"I can come out…but it will transform your body into mine and you will be able to use my powers." Tiger said trying to explain it.

"Did my brother had a protector?" she asked as the question pop into her head.

"No. He was a protector." Tiger stated.

"…But then why did he die?" She asked as the tears started to gather at her eyes.

"I don't know." Tiger said sadly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Kagome almost scream as the tear flowed freely down her face.

"I don't know." Tiger said as a paw came up to her face a wipe some of the tears away.

"Where is he? What happen to him?" she asked almost too afraid not too.

"Depends." Tiger said shortly.

"Depends? Depends on what?" she asked getting annoyed.

"On you." Tiger said calmly and laid down on the ground with its two front paws crossed.

"What do you mean?" she asked annoyed but curious.

"I mean, that you have a choice. Souta could be your protector if you want. But you will only see him in his true form. And you will be able to call upon him if you wish." Tiger said with a small sigh.

"What's his true form?" she asked curiously.

"Do you still want him as a protector?" Tiger asked ignoring her question.

"Of course. What's his true form?" she asked cause she really wanted to know.

Tiger said nothing as she looked at Tiger with curious eyes. Tiger seem to be looking past her. She turned around to see a beautiful grey wolf with dark brown eyes that looked almost black. The wolf seemed to be smiling at her. She ran over to the wolf and gave it a big hug as tears ran down her face.

"We are always with you. You will never be alone and will always be safe. Have no fear sister." The wolf spoke softly to her.

"Now, it's time for you to go." Tiger said.

"But can't I stay longer?" she asked hopefully.

"No. It's too dangerous for you to be in here and not be able to protect your self." Souta said with his head hung low.

"Just be careful who you make your friends with. For most will try to hurt you." Tiger said cautiously.

"And remember. You're never truly alone." Souta said.

Kagome gave Souta a big hug and a hug to Tiger before she could feel herself waking up. But she didn't understand why, whatever she was laying on was so soft. She remembered that she had fallen asleep on the hard dirt ground. And the ground was uneven. But whatever she was laying on was soft and even. She even felt something laying over her.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself inside what appeared to be a room. She sat up to get a better look and the covers fell onto her lap. She looked around the room. It has a medium size bed, two windows, a door, and a dresser. She pulled off the covers and found that her cloth had been change into a pale blue long shirt that reached to mid thigh and short are hidden underneath.

She got out of bed looking around for her cloth. But having no luck. She walked to the door and slowly turned the knob. But the knob was starting to turn on its own. She jumped back into bed and laid back down as if she was still asleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy. Any questions, feel free to email me. Please review. And I will update before next Sunday. Anyway, I would like to know what you think. Should I end the story with a tragically or not. I can go either way. So, let me know.

Isabella the White Tiger


	3. Why Me

Hey, I would like to thank inuyashafan424567 for helping me out with getting back to the story and helping with ideas. So thank you very much. Hope you like it. I regret that I don't own Inuyasha and co. Enjoy the story

* * *

She got out of bed looking around for her cloth. But having no luck. She walked to the door and slowly reach out for the knob. But the knob was starting to turn on its own. She jumped back into bed and laid back down as if she was still asleep.

She heard the door open slowly and the its closed slowly. The next thing her heard was soft footsteps and a small sigh escape the person next to her. Curiosity getting the better of her. She slowly crack her eye open to see who had let out the sigh and to her surprise a girl was looking at her. There was a girl sitting next to her. She open both eyes slowly as she looked at the girl. Once she got a good look at the girl, she could tell that the girl was slightly shock at the fact she was starting to sit up.

The girl had long brown hair up in a high pony tail, with pink eye shadow over her hazel eyes. She had tan skin and worn a long night gown that hug her curls. The girl smiles softly at her as she looked at the girl with confusion.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"Ok, I guess. But I am a little confused." she said softly.

"Oh about what?" the girl asked curiously.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" she asked looking the girl in the eyes.

"I'm Sango and my husband had found you while out for a walk. It's a good thing to. By the way what is your name?" Sango asked smiling.

"I'm Kagome," she didn't know what to say or do.

She wasn't totally sure that she could trust this person. Or what she was suppose to do now. But for right now she was laid back in bed. Too tired to think about what should be her next move and she just wanted sleep to over take her. But then she saw movement from the corner of her eye and looked at Sango. She was holding something in her hand and place it in front of her. It was food. She hesitantly take it from Sango.

She looked at her and Sango gave her a reassuring smile. Then patted the space next to her. She looked oddly at Sango but soon felt something on the bed with her. She looked to see a two tail cat demon. It was small like a kitten with yellow fur with a black diamond on her forehead and her paws looked like they were drip in black ink with two black strips on each tail. Its red eyes looked at her for a moment before making itself comfortable next to her on the bed.

"This is Kilala. She'll keep you safe. So why don't you eat your food and then get some more rest. We can talk in the morning if you like." Sango said as she got up to leave.

She just nodded her head as she watch Sango leave. She put the food aside not feeling that hungry. She then turn to look at Kilala. She reach her hand slowly towards Kilala as Kilala rub her head against her hand. Kilala starting purring as she patted her. A small smile appear on her face. She laid back down and fell into a peaceful sleep. She soon woke to the smell of food in the air. She slowly climb out of bed trying to not wake Kilala. She make her way to where outside to see the food being made over a small fire outside. She tilt her head in confusion.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" a man voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She nodded slightly as she looked over him. He was a little tall than her with short black hair tied at the nip of his neck. Violet eyes watched her carefully. He wear a blue shirt and black shorts. She silently wondered if this was Sango's husband. She was brought out of her thought as her stomach growl for the food that smell so good. She cautiously walked towards the fire.

"Well let me introduce myself. I am Miroku. And you would be?" he asked with a smile.

"Kagome," she said as she looked around for Sango.

"Sango's in the house still sleeping." he said as if reading her thoughts.

"Ok," she said as she looked at the fire.

He pull out some food from inside the pot over the fire. He walked over to her and handed her the food. She looked at it for a long moment before taking a small bit of it. Her eyes lit up as she had never tasted anything as good as this. While Miroku smiled to himself as he saw her reaction to the food.

"So, you like it?" he question.

"Yes, it's very good." she said happily.

But then she looked down in disappointment. She had finish her food and she was too scared to ask for more. So she just stared at her bowl silently wishing she could have more. When it seemed her wish was answered. Miroku poured more food into her bowl. She looked up to him and seen him smile at her. She smile back thanking him and finish her bowl.

Soon Sango join them as the just sat around the fire. Kilala took the time of laziness to come out and join the group. She walked over to Sango and laid on her laid as Sango patted her fur. No one really talked, they were just enjoying each other company and didn't think that they needed words.

The day seem to fly by for Kagome and it was time for bed. Kilala came into the room and laid beside her and soon they both fell asleep. While life was starting to get better with her living with Sango and Miroku. She thought that after all this time is was time to tell them a little more about her. Because ever since she's been here they haven't ask how she had came and she hasn't talk about it. She thought she could a least tell them since she hope that she would be allowed to stay with them. So one night she told them the tale of how she came to be at their home. She was trying hard to fight the tears back as she relived what had happen to her. By the end she was having trouble keeping her tears back.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was what Miroku said as he held her wife.

"So, am I. I know how it feels to lose everything. Before I met Miroku, my family and village was destroyed by demons. While one of them took over my brother's body and have him try to kill me." Sango said with tears streaming down her face.

Miroku grip his wife tighter to him. While both girl were crying and soon the girls fell asleep. After that they were more open with each other. Kagome became like a sister to them. But then one day she notice that Sango was acting different. She waited until Miroku went out to town to talk to Sango.

Sango has been throwing up a lot lately and she hope that Sango was alright. Plus Sango was also seemed more nerves then normal. So one day while Miroku was out she sat next to Sango. Sango looked at her and then looked back at the fire that they were sitting in front of.

"Kagome?" Sango started as she looked at her as if to continue.

"I…I saw the village miko…" Sango trailed off looking at the floor.

"What did she say? Is something wrong?" she asked concern.

"I…I'm pregnant." Sango said softly.

"You are. That's great." she said happily to her as she gave her a hug.

Notice Sango tension she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…how to tell Miroku…I mean we haven't even talked about kids yet. What if he doesn't want one?" Sango asked worried.

"Well I'm sure he will be happy to know he is a father. Why wouldn't he be. He really loves you and I don't think you have to be scare to tell him." she said as if it was observe.

Just as Sango was about to protest, Miroku walked in. he looked curious as he saw Kagome quickly get up and out of the room. But unknown to them she didn't go far. She was watching from around the corner. Miroku walked up to his wife and gave her a small kiss.

"What's wrong? You been acting oddly all day" he asked with concern as he sat next to her.

"It's that…I don't know how to tell you this…" she trailed off with uncertainly.

"You know you can tell me anything." he said with a mixture of love, concern, and fear.

"I'm….We're…going to…have a baby." she said the last part fast.

There was silent for a few moments as Miroku let the information sink in. he looked purely shock but then the shock wear off and a smile broke out across his face. He hugged his wife to him as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to be a father." he said proudly and Kagome silently giggled to herself.

Sango and Miroku went to their room to talk more about the baby. While Kagome went to her room to get some sleep.

666 Dream 999

She was outside the house. The sun was setting and a light wind blew. She walked to the door expecting to hear noises coming form the house. Because usually at this time Sango would be making food and humming to herself as Miroku would be trying to get his wife to pay attention to him. But for some reason she didn't hear it. She open the door to an unnerving silent. She looked through the house for them.

But when she came to their room, her heart started to pound faster in her chest. She took a calming breath as she reach for the door knob. She open the door and let a scream escape. There laying in their own pool of blood where Miroku and an eight month pregnant Sango. She looked over them. They were by the bed and had deep cuts all over them. The smell of blood and death was over powering. She ran out of the house and clasp on the ground with tears pouring down her face.

666 End Dream 999

She woke to a cold sweat. Her friends at her side looking worried. She just gave them a small smile and told them she had a bad dream. They didn't seem satisfied with the answer but they left anyway to go back to sleep thinking that they could question her in the morning.

In the morning she walked into the kitchen to find Sango cooking breakfast and Miroku watching his wife. She sat across from him and let her thought wonder. She was glad that when she went back asleep she didn't have the dream again. She was brought out of her thoughts when Sango place her food in front of her.

"So do you want to talk about last night?" Sango questioned.

"What happen last night?" Kagome tried to play dumb.

"I don't know. Maybe you waking up in the middle of the night screaming." Miroku said,

"I screamed?" Kagome asked surprisely.

"Yes and very loudly." Sango said.

"Sorry it was a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome said looking at her food.

"Do you want to tell us what the dream was about?" Miroku asked.

"Naw, I don't really want to think about it." Kagome said.

They ate their food in silent and Kagome put any thoughts about the dream in the back of her mind. When they finish they acted like nothing happen and went to do their daily work. Its was a normal day. But when night came. Kagome fell asleep and instantly wish she hadn't.

666 Dream 999

She was back outside the house and it was the same as last night's. The sun was setting and a light wind blew. She walked to the door expecting to hear noises coming form the house. Because usually at this time Sango would be making food and humming to herself as Miroku would be trying to get his wife to pay attention to him. But for some reason she didn't hear it. She open the door to an unnerving silent. She looked through the house for them.

She was henist to go near their room. She was scare of what she would find. But she went to their room and again her heart started to pound faster in her chest. She took a calming breath as she reach for the door knob. She open the door and let a scream escape. There laying in their own pool of blood where Miroku and an eight month pregnant Sango. She looked over them. They were by the bed and had deep cuts all over them. The smell of blood and death was over powering. She ran out of the house and clasp on the ground with tears pouring down her face.

She heard laugher in the distant but it was coming closer by the second. She looked up with tear stained face to see Kikyo standing in front of her. She quickly got up getting really to run if she had to.

"What are you doing here?" she demand.

"Just wanted to make sure you got my warning." Kikyo said as if they were having a casual talk.

"What warning?" Kagome asked.

"That if you don't leave here. Your friends will pay the price." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Why?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Because that's what I say." Kikyo said wrapping her arms around Kagome, "Or would you rather I kill them."

Kagome turn to look at Kikyo. Kikyo had a evil smirk on her face. Kagome felt like Kikyo was playing cat and mouse with her. But then everything started to fade away as she started to wake from this nightmare.

"Remember what I said." Kikyo voice whisper in her ear.

666 End Dream 999

Kagome wake in a cold sweat again but this time Miroku and Sango wasn't here. She close her eyes to try to think of what to do next. But she didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to leave her friends and be alone again. But she also didn't want them to get hurt. So she grab some paper and a pen and started to wrote:

Dear Sango and Miroku,

I regret to say this is goodbye. I have to leave but I will try and come back one day if I can. I hope that you'll live a happy life with the new baby and know that I won't forget your kindness that you have shown me.

Love, Kagome

With that Kagome grab what little she had and left the hut far behind so that her friends could stay safe. She just wish that she could be happy to. She had to have everything taken from her again. And she left with tears of regret in her eyes.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope it was good. Please Review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. The beginning of a Plan

She was frozen to the spot as she saw the water fall from his face, down his neck, and over his muscles. The sun overhead made the water droplets shimmer in the light, making his well-toned chest glisten. She was in awe as she silently watched him.

She saw one of his dog ears move in her direction. Holding her breath, she tried to be as still as she could, afraid to move even a fraction of an inch in case he heard her. She had no idea what he was capable of doing and she didn't particularly want to find out. Still, she couldn't tear her gaze from him.

He stood up slowly, still listening for any sounds that shouldn't be there, and put his shirt on. With one more look around, he ran off in the opposite direction from her. She let out the breath that she had been holding.

She just wanted to fall right back down and go back to sleep. But she wasn't going to, in case that man was going to come back, so she took off in the opposite direction that he went. She stopped a little away when she thought she heard a noise.

She took another hesitant step forward, and shrieked in surprise when the ground suddenly gave way and she was flailing her arms in a desperate attempt not to fall into the deep hole that she now precariously stood at the edge of.

And then she fell.

Her head hit a big rock and she landed on her arm, which was accompanied by a sick cracking sound. The impact with the ground made her gasp the wind was knocked out of her. A scream burst out of her as the pain finally shot through her body. A warm liquid streamed down her face. Her vision was splotched with black as she tried to fight against the unconsciousness. In the end, she lost to the darkness, and right before her eyes slipped shut, she looked up to the sky to see a blurry figure peering down at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She woke with a massive, pulsing headache. It felt as if someone had bashed her head with a frying pan. Slowly, she sat up in a pile of hay as she rested her head on her knees and waited for the room to stop spinning. She was glad that it was dark in the room because the light would have made her head hurt worst, if that was possible.

She went to move her arm, to rub her temples, but was greeted by an angry, searing pain that shot through it. When the pain slowly subsided, she carefully looked over her arm. It was discolored and when she went to touch it, the pain started again. This time, she bit her lip as she put more pressure on it to see if it was broken, which it was.

She looked around the room carefully, trying to find something to put her arm in and to figure a way out at the same time. The room was pretty empty as she looked around she took in everything. There was a door across from her—which was probably locked—a boarded up window, and the pile of hay that she was laying on.

She wanted to get out of the room. Not knowing where she was or who brought her here, was starting to make her panic. Quickly getting up to find a way out, she fell right back down holding her head. Once everything was normal she tried again but before she could attempt it, she heard footsteps. Her panic increased when they sounded came closer and closer.

As the door creaked opened, her heart was pounding so hard that it felt that it would burst out of her chest as she waited to see who it was. When the door was fully open, she froze in fear at what she saw. There, standing in the doorway with light streaming in from behind, was Kikyo. She walked into the room, locking the door behind her. Kagome backed away, afraid of what Kikyo might do.

"My, my, what is with that look?" Kikyo asked with a smirk, a malevolent edge to her voice.

"Wh-What do you want?" Kagome asked fearfully, hating how she stammered and her voice shook.

"You'll see. But for now you will come with me," Kikyo said and her eyes glimmered.

Kagome looked at her oddly as she tried to figure out what to do. Kikyo waited for a moment before she impatiently grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her up on her feet. Pain shot through Kagome as she tried to stand. She had to close her eyes to hold back the tears and to ward off the sudden wave of dizziness. Once Kagome was standing, Kikyo let go of her and walked to the door.

"Come," Kikyo commanded.

Kikyo led Kagome through twists and turns of the forest along a faintly worn path until they came upon a set of doors made of old oak. Opening one of the doors, Kikyo led Kagome through. A few feet in front of them were what looked like jail cells. There was a wall of thick steel bars that stretched the length of the room.

Behind the wall of steel bars was a big area that looked like five whole rooms in one. There were four entryways around the big room that she assumed went into the cell. In the middle was what appeared to be a brick well with bars over the top. The brick walls of the well were discolored from the water that would drip down on certain spots. Because there were no windows, dim lights hung from the ceiling.

Kikyo stopped in front of the barred wall. Ten figures were scattered around the room, watching with curious eyes. Kikyo took Kagome by the wrist and pulled her close to the barred wall. Opening the door, Kikyo push Kagome so that she fell on the ground on the opposite side of the wall. Shutting and locking the door with loud, metallic creaks, Kikyo didn't even look back as she left.

Kagome slowly got up as she looked around the room at the ten people around her. They seem to be closing in on her as she sat up. She noted that they were all demons. Looking at each individual, she noticed they all were staring back at her inquisitively and three male demons had lust in their eyes.

The closest demon to her was a male wolf demon. He was a few feet from her as he studied her and seemed to undress her with his eyes. His long brown hair was up in a high ponytail away from his tan skin and pointed ears. His stormy eyes held interest and desire while he stood, proud, about six feet tall. Next to him was another male demon with long black braided hair that went down his back. His dark blue eyes looked at her with the same emotions as the last. He had a purple cross on the middle of his forehead and stood about the same height as the first male.

Sitting on the edge of the well were two more male demons. The one with one leg on the edge had long black hair pulled into a braid away from his pale skin and pointed ears. Red eyes seem to glow at her with lust and curiosity. He seemed as tall as the rest. The male next to him was different. He looked like a reptile with three strings of hair on top of his pale head. His beady eyes watched her.

Standing next to her on her left was a female wolf demon. She looked to be a little smaller than the guys with long red hair in two pigtails behind her pointed ears. A pair of emerald eyes stared at her with a questioning look. Clutching tightly to her leg was a little fox demon. He had red hair tied up in a blue ribbon. Light brown eyes watched Kagome carefully as she saw his puffy tail move and saw his fox like feet.

On her right was two more demon girls but she couldn't tell what kind of demon they were. They stood next to each other looking at her. The one on the right stood as tall as the males. She had long black hair held up in a bun by two feathers with her bangs just above her blood red eyes. In her pointed ears were green earrings that had larger beads starting at the top and becoming smaller at the bottom like teardrops falling.

The one on the left stood about to the female demon's waist. Her white hair fell past her shoulders with bangs above her eyes and a white flower placed where her bangs began on the side of her head. Her pale skin brought out her black eyes that looked almost emotionless.

In the far back, without entering a room, were the last two. The farthest back stood a man with short black hair that was pulled back. He had dark eyes and marks under each one that looked like purple tear-stains. His lips were painted a red color. He had a feminine look to him. And then her eyes landed on the last person she thought she'd ever see again. The mysterious hanyou she'd seen at the river…well, more like spied on. He sat against the wall as if nothing was happening. He didn't even stare at her, like the rest.

All was quiet as everyone tried to figure what to make of a human being thrown in with a bunch of demons. It didn't take long for a fight to start and break the silence. The three male demons that had looked at her with lust in their eyes were now fighting each other to be the first one to get her. Kagome backed up against the barred wall as she saw them trying to inch closer to her with out the other two noticing.

She looked around to try and find a way to escape. But all she could see was most of the other male demons placing bets to see who was going to win the fight. She saw that the female wolf demon and kitsune watched with worry on their faces. So, taking her chances, she slowly made her way over to them, trying not to gain the attention of the fighting demons. Once she made it over to them they slipped into a room and away from the doorway.

All three of them looked each other with caution. The kitsune slowly made his way over toward Kagome to see how she would react. The female wolf demon watched the scene and made sure that Kagome didn't make any attempt to hurt him. The kitsune looked up at her with big, curious eyes and she couldn't help but to reach out to him to hold him. But as she reached out for the kitsune she caught the female wolf demon's eye and saw the wolf demon was ready to fight if she made a wrong move. So, instead, she held her hand out to the kitsune with a smile.

"Hey there, what's your name?" she asked the kitsune sweetly.

"I'm Shippo and this is Ayame. What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you two," she said with a small smile.

"Why is a mere human like you here?" Ayame asked rudely.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Kagome replied uneasily looking at Ayame.

Ayame raised a brow at her answer, not sure if it was the truth, though the girl didn't seem to be lying. Kagome was playing with Shippo while Ayame watched them curiously. There was something about Kagome that made her want to be her friend and trust her. It could have been that even through they were stuck in a dungeon, Kagome was still playing with Shippo as though they were outside. She could tell by looking at Kagome that she had been through a lot, yet she could easily wear a smile and be happy.

"So, why are you here Shippo?" Kagome asked as she felt Ayame's eyes on her suddenly.

Shippo looked down so that they couldn't see his eyes through his bangs. Ayame's angry eyes bored into her back as Kagome kneeled down in front of Shippo. Gathering him in a hug, she whispered that he didn't have to tell. She knew then that the poor boy had been through and seen too much. She held him a little closer as she whispered soothing words to him. Ayame was surprised by what she did and couldn't seem to snap out of her stare.

Shippo seemed to fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Sitting down, she repositioned Shippo so that they would both be more comfortable. Ayame snapped out of it when she saw Kagome smile at Shippo. She walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you," Ayame observed quietly.

"He's just so cute. But why is he here?" she asked. "Surely he has done nothing to deserve ending up in here."

"No, and most of us don't deserve to be here," Ayame said.

"Then why are you all here? Why does Kikyo hold you all?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know why she does. But most of us are here because of her," Ayame said sadly.

"How?"

"Why are you here?" Ayame asked instead.

"I don't know," Kagome said slowly.

"How did you meet Kikyo?" Ayame said again.

"She killed my brother and then, for some reason, came after me," Kagome said, trying to hold back the tears as the memories tried to resurface.

Ayame's expression softened. "I'm sorry that that had happen to you. But, here, you are not alone. Most of us had someone killed by Kikyo before she captures us."

"Is that what happened to Shippo?" Kagome asked looking down at Shippo and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, would you like to know how?" Ayame asked, looking at the sleeping kitsune.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind," Kagome answered softly, looking up at Ayame's sad expression.

"He had come here after me. I was sent out with Hiten and Manten," Ayame started softly as not to disturb the sleeping kitsune.

_Kikyo had called me, Hiten, and Manten to the entrance of the dungeon. Once we were there she open the door and told us to follow her. She led us to the front door. _

_But before she opened the door, she turned to us and said in a voice that demanded us to listen,_ "_You are to go to the fox demon's house. They have been giving me trouble. I want you to go there and get a little kitsune. If there is any trouble, I expect you to handle it. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes," we said together and left._

_It didn't take us long to get there. And it seemed that they were expecting us for there were a few fox demons waiting to pull their tricks on us. Since I really didn't want to fight, I left it up to Hiten and Manten. They smiled at each other before going after the fox demons. _

_The fox demons tried to pull their tricks on them, like have giant tops coming after them or throwing fox fire at them. I stood far enough away to not get caught in the fight but close enough to see what was happening. I felt sorry for the fox demons because just as the fox demons thought that they had won, Hiten and Manten used their thunder powers to strike the fox demons down. _

_Hiten and Manten quickly found where the fox demon hid his mate and kit. I joined them to make sure that they didn't try to kill what we came for. And I was glad that I did because they were getting ready to strike the mother and child down._

"_What do you think you are doing? You are not to kill the kitsune," I said, blocking them._

"_Fine. But let us have the mother," Hiten said shamelessly._

"_Whatever, but I am heading back. Just hurry up," I said as I grabbed the kitsune and started walking back fast so that the little kitsune wouldn't see what was going to happen to his mother._

"And that's how Shippo came to be here," Ayame finished sorrowfully.

"That's so sad. Poor thing. He shouldn't be in here. He should be outside. There has to be a way out." Kagome hugged him closer to her and glanced around.

"That's impossible unless Kikyo lets us out, and she only does that when she wants us to kill someone." Ayame spoke softly to make sure no one heard, though that was a bit tough with all the demons having strong hearing.

"Maybe not," Kagome said, thinking of Souta and how he never gave up.

She knew that if Souta was here he would be able to think up some sort of plan. All she needed to do was to find out a perfect way to escape and to where.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked skeptically with a raised brow.

"Do you think that you could help me learn a little about everyone here?" Kagome asked instead.

Ayame hesitated, taking a swift glance around the room before answering. "Sure."

"Well since I'm sure I don't want to go out there yet, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kagome said.

"Okay," Ayame said and started her story.

_I was on the mountains playing in the den with my brothers and sisters. It was another beautiful day and everyone was going about their work. When suddenly, a hanyou appeared at the foot of the mountain, his amber eyes looking up the side, to find the entrance to the den. _

_His long silver hair flew around him as he jumped up the side of the mountain to the den's entrance. By this time all the male wolf demons were in front of the women and children. The wolf demons and wolves got ready to fight as a smile appeared on the hanyou's face. _

_I hid behind some rocks that lay on a small cliff inside the den. I had watched as the hanyou flexed his claws, ready for the attack. The wolves dove at him, but he just side stepped out of the way and knocked them down the side of the mountain. The demons attack with speed, holding various weapons toward the hanyou._

_I watched as the hanyou killed all the demons with only his claws. The demons tried to attack him different ways. At first they tried to fight one on one, thinking that a hanyou could never defeat them. But after the first five that fell to the hanyou's claws they decided to attack in groups. But, again, that did not seem to work. The hanyou barely had a scratch on him while there were many dead wolves and demons around him. _

_When the last male demon fell to the hanyou, the females tried to escape with the pups but the hanyou cornered them. The females stood in front of the pups, trying their best to hold off the hanyou so that the pups could at least escape. But the hanyou wasn't having it. It didn't take long for him to kill the females and with the last female down, he turned to the pups, who were so scared at what they had just witnessed that they couldn't move. _

_The pups took even less time to kill since they weren't of age yet to learn how to defend themselves. The hanyou looked around at all the blood and dead bodies that littered the floor. He was about to leave when he turned around because he heard a noise coming from the right of him. I had slipped a little when I heard the cries from my brothers and sisters. _

_I held my breath and ducked farther behind the rocks as I heard the hanyou coming my way. He stopped a little away from where I was and waited to see what I would do. When nothing happened for several minutes he gave a sigh and jumped up on top on the rocks. He looked down at me as I looked up at him fearfully._

"_Looks like you're the lucky winner to come with me," the hanyou said as he grabbed me by the arm. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked and tried to get out of his grip._

"_You'll see. Now, come along," he said as he got me to stand. _

_He jumped down and I had no choice but to follow as he led me out of the den and down the mountain. I tried many times to escape him but he just seemed to tighten his grip around my arm. He pulled me to a small clearing where a woman waited. _

Kagome didn't know what to say to Ayame. She could empathize with Ayame but it also made her more determined to help get everyone out of here and to get rid of Kikyo. All she needed now was a plan. She hoped that when she got to know everyone that she would be able to come up with the perfect plan to help them escaped. And maybe to have a home too.

But for now she needed some sleep. Later, when she awoke, she would worry about talking to the others.

* * *

Well here's another chapter. Hopefully its good enough for some reviews. Hint, hint. I don't own Inuyasha and friends. And I would like to thank inuyashafun424567 and all the people that reviewed. Cya next time.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	5. Getting the Stories

Kagome awoke to Kikyo yelling at them to stand by the well. Ayame looked at Kagome, who gently shook Shippo awake. Together the three of them lined up with the rest of the demons being held prisoners. Kikyo was walking in front of them as she looked over each one of them.

"I have two jobs today. So, I need Bankotsu, Koga, Hiten, and Manten," Kikyo said.

As she said their names they stepped forward and stood in front of the barred wall. Kagome wasn't paying attention to the other demons as she was trying to comfort the scared Shippo, who was clinging to her hand for dear life. Kikyo didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy selecting the demons that she wanted.

Once Kikyo disappeared with the four, everyone else let out a sigh of relief. Kagome picked Shippo up and looked around at everyone now that they were a little calmer since Kikyo left. Still, she didn't know anyone's name and she was about to fix that. She thought as she looked around.

The hanyou was in the far back resting against the wall. The other two females were sitting on the well while the taller of the two braided the smaller girl's hair. The guy that looked like a girl was talking to Ayame not far from where she was standing. With a small sigh, Kagome walked over to the two female demons. Once she stood in front of them, they looked up at her curiously.

"Hello," Kagome said, and all noise seemed to cease as all eyes focused on them.

Kagome was slowly losing her nerve when she felt each pair of eyes on her. But she smiled a small smile when the taller of the two gave her a nod. She wasn't going to be picky. She took what she could get. She had to find a way to get them to talk without them wanting to kill her, which she was sure that they could do easily.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" she asked and knew that everyone was listening to what was going on.

"I'm Kagura, and this is Kanna," she said, emotionless, while Kanna tilted her head slightly, very slightly, to the side.

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said as they just looked at her.

"What do you want?" Kagura snapped after a moment of silence.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me how you got here," Kagome asked, getting straight to the point.

Kagura and Kanna looked at each other for a second before looking back at Kagome with a skeptic look. Kagome smiled softly, knowing that she was sticking her nose into other people's business. But she had to. They had to get out of here and she needed to know who to trust. The talk she'd had with Ayame was clear in her mind. Ayame had said that most were forced here, but what about the others? Did some of them choose to be here? And if so, why?

"That is none of your concern," Kagura said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business, but I would really like to know," Kagome explained in a small voice, not willing to be intimidated by the menacing demon woman.

"We were traded as payment from our master before he died," Kanna said emotionless.

"Kanna," Kagura scolded, somewhat incredulous.

"It's alright, Sister" she said to Kagura. She turned to Kagome. "We have no loyalties to either our old master or Kikyo."

"Thank you," Kagome said as Kagura seemed to glower at Kanna.

Kagome felt eyes burning into her. Looking up, she saw the hanyou staring at her with a look she couldn't decipher. Memories of what she saw at the river came back to her as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked around to hide her embarrassment and to stop the thought, both of which were trying to make themselves known.

Unknown to her, the hanyou was looking at her with curiosity in his golden eyes. He couldn't figure out why she would have want to known why the sisters were there. His sensitive ears picked up the conversation easily from across the room and made him wonder what she was up to.

With a deep breath, she continued with her mission to gather information. She figured it would probably be best if she talked to him last, there was something off about the hanyou that she couldn't place. So, with that in mind, she walked over to where Ayame was talking to the feminine-looking man.

When she approached them, they both looked her way. Ayame gave her a small smile while the man looked her up and down, as if seeing if she was a threat. Kagome waited patiently until he seemed satisfied she was not. She was trying to be careful of what she said to any of them, knowing they could very easily kill her. All they needed was a reason.

The man turned back to Ayame as if he was going to start talking again. But before he could, he saw that Ayame was watching Kagome as she took a step closer to him. His dark eyes followed Ayame's gaze and he became slightly shocked that she had come closer.

"Umm…I'm sorry. But I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kagome," she said with a small smile as she slowly started to lose her nerve once again.

"Jakotsu," the man said shortly.

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you end up here?" Kagome asked as she focused on trying to get the information that she needed.

"You're right, it's not," Jakotsu said, looking her over through narrowed eyes.

"But if you don't mind, could you tell me why you're here?" she asked, looking him in his eyes.

"Alright," he finally said, much to both Ayame and Kagome's surprise, "my brother, Bankotsu, and I were captured while the rest of our brothers were killed. I only stay here because my brother's here…and also because of that cute hanyou." He giggled as he pointed to the hanyou who still sat against the back wall.

"What does your brother look like?" Kagome asked, trying to bring up all the faces she saw when she first came into the dungeon.

"He's the one with the long black hair in a braid and a purple cross on his forehead," Jakotsu said.

"One more question—if you don't mind."

"Sure," he said, his tone apathetic.

"Do you or your brother have reason to stay, should an opportunity arise?" She raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"What kind of opportunity?" he questioned.

"Let's say…a chance to get out of this place." Kagome shrugged.

"If such an opportunity shall arise, I would be the first one on board. Especially if we get to kill Kikyo," he added, anticipation clear in his eyes at the thought of "kill" and "Kikyo" in the same sentence.

Kagome looked him over to make sure that she didn't miss anything that could be a lie. But, as she watched him, she knew that he was telling the truth and she was happy that luck was on her side for a change. It was now six that were against Kikyo and now she needed to find out if the last four felt the same way.

But as Ayame finally found her voice, Kagome excused herself to go back to the room that she had slept in to think over what she had learned so far. She blushed again as she thought of talking to the hanyou about his reasons for being here. She couldn't do it—it was just too embarrassing.

Every time she looked at the hanyou, her face turned red as she remembered when she first saw him by the stream. Shaking her head, she tried to rid her mind of the unwanted thoughts. She had to focus on the matter at hand. What she had learned so far was that they were forced here. But she remembered that Ayame said that not all were forced, so she had yet to figure out who it was that came willing and how many. And could she really change their minds to get them to all escape without Kikyo coming after them?

She thought of so many possibilities that she decided that a little more rest would clear her mind and help her to think. As if reading her mind, Shippo came over to her and curled up next to her. But as she closed her eyes, her mind was playing out different scenarios of what could happen and what was the best way to go about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week and she had gotten some more information from the demons that were also being held prisoner. Though she didn't learn anything about the history of the four demons that had left on a so-called mission, she did learn about there powers and how they fought through the stories the others told.

She even learned what the hanyou's name was. He was Inuyasha, and she still had yet to talk to him about anything. Whenever an opportunity showed she would start to go but as soon as she laid eyes on him, it seemed like all of her courage left her and she would turn away with her head down in shame.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the dungeon opened. Kikyo came in, followed by the four demons. Kikyo let them into the cell before she left with a smile on her face. Kagome was sitting on the well's edge with Shippo as they watch them come in.

Kagura and Kanna were still in one of the rooms sleeping while Inuyasha was sitting in his usual corner. Ayame was off to the side talking to one of the demons that had entered. He was a wolf demon with long brown hair up in a pony tail. He had his back to her, so she couldn't see his face.

The two demons that came in went into an empty room to catch up on some sleep. The first demon had long black hair pulled into a braid away from his pale skin and pointed ears with ruby red eyes. The male next to him was different. He looked like a hairless, over-sized rodent with three strings of hair on top of his pale head. His beady eyes were black.

And last, Jakotsu was in the corner opposite of Inuyasha, so he could watch him, with whom she assumed was his brother Bankotsu. With a sigh, she tried to figure out which of the four demons she wanted to start with. She didn't think it was a good idea to bother the two demons that went into the room, thinking that they wouldn't like being disturbed.

She remembered she didn't need to talk to Bankotsu since his story matched his brother's. So that left the demon talking to Ayame because she still wasn't ready to talk to Inuyasha. With a deep breath, she walked over to where Ayame was talking to the wolf demon, Shippo in her arms.

Ayame and the wolf demon stopped talking as soon as Ayame saw Kagome was a few feet from them. When the wolf demon noticed that Ayame wasn't listening or even looking at him, he turned around to see Kagome holding Shippo and a grin appeared on his face. The wolf demon grabbed Kagome's hand in his, much to her shock and Ayame's displeasure.

"I'm Koga and you, beautiful, are my woman," he stated as Ayame gave a soft growl.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Koga, Kagome is _not_ your woman," Ayame said angrily.

"Ah, Kagome, what a beautiful name for a beauty such as yourself," Koga said, ignoring Ayame.

"Um, yeah…well do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Kagome asked, trying to get the information she needed before Ayame attacked him—or her.

"Ask away," Koga said wistfully, still smiling, and Ayame listened too.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked as Ayame watched him, an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Well, I was once the proud prince of the wolf demon tribe before mutt-face and Kagura wiped them out. Then I was brought here," he told her.

"So do you have any loyalty toward Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"No," he said, confused, "Why all the questions?"

"Give me a while and you'll see," Kagome said, becoming uncomfortable with his hand around hers.

Koga looked at her dubiously for a moment before all their attention was turned towards the back of the dungeon where Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood. It seemed like Bankotsu was getting ready to fight with one of the demons she still had yet to talk with. The one that looked more human. Moving closer, she was curious as to find out what they were fighting about.

Kagome was surprised, and slightly frightened, to find out that they weren't fighting for any reason at all. She watched as Bankotsu and the other human-looking demon took their battle stances. Just as the two launched at each other, someone went to stand in the middle of the fight and grab both demons by the wrist as they were going to throw punches at the other. Inuyasha stood between the two demons with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Inuyasha growled.

"What does it look like?" Bankotsu asked sarcastically.

"It looked like two idiots fighting 'cause they have nothing better to do."

"Who are you calling an idiot, half-breed?" the other demon said.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on the demons' wrist until he felt the bones starting to crunch. He then asked in a deadly calm voice, "What did you say?"

They both yelped in pain as they tried to get out of the hold that Inuyasha had them in. When Inuyasha was satisfied, he let them go and returned to his corner, but not before looking at Kagome. Once their eyes met, he smirked before sitting down. She felt her cheeks turn a light pink as she looked away from him to the two demons.

With a deep breath, Kagome waited until Bankotsu and Jakotsu went over to Kagura and Kanna before she approached them. They seemed to be talking about something, she assumed it had to do with the mission that they were sent on. As soon as she was close enough to hear what they were saying, they stopped talking and looked at her.

The demon that looked more human looked at her with lustful eyes again. She took an uneasy step back when she saw the hungry look in his red eyes. The rodent-looking demon watched her curiously as she advanced. She also felt eyes on her and when she turned to look at who was staring at her, she was surprise to find Inuyasha watching her intensely.

"Hello," Kagome said softly as she stopped in front of them.

"Manten, look at this woman coming to greet us after our return," the humanly one said to the other.

"Are you sure she's not here for you, dear brother Hiten?" Manten said looking over at his brother.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions," Kagome said slyly.

"Yes, I am big," Hiten said with a wide smirk and they could hear a faint growling.

"No, sorry. Let me try this again. I was wondering if you could tell me how you got here," Kagome asked.

"Well, then. No." He paused. "But if you want, we could go back into a room and have some fun." Hiten offered as his smirk widen.

Kagome had to take a deep breath to get herself under control as she heard the faint growling again. Closing for eyes for a second, she was stunned to find an arm wrapped around her waist and leading her to a back room. She came out of her stunned state when she heard deep growling coming from in front of her. Looking to where the growling was coming from, she found Inuyasha standing in front of them, feet planted and looking annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing now, Hiten?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm going to show this young lady a fun time," Hiten said furtively.

"No, you're going to be a good boy and answer her questions," Inuyasha corrected him.

"Why is that?" Hiten demanded.

"Do you really need to ask?" Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws to prove his point.

"Alright! Don't have a cow. I didn't know she was yours," Hiten said with his hands up, taking a step away from Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to the comment but nodded his head for Kagome to ask her question again. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to him helping her. She knew that he had taken an interest in watching her, because she had felt his eyes on her many a time. As she thought about it she realized he seemed to look at her more than anyone.

"How did you come to work for Kikyo?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence.

"Me and my brother been here since we were kids," Hiten answered with a small sigh.

"What about your family?" she asked confused.

"Don't have any," Hiten said, shrugging.

"Do you have any loyalty to her?" she asked Hiten and Manten.

"No," the demon brothers said together.

"Thank you," Kagome said to the demon brother and then turned toward Inuyasha and thanked him.

"So why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked once the demon brothers left.

"I-I…umm…bye," Kagome stuttered before turning and running to Ayame to cover her embarrassment.

Inuyasha stood there in shock for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. But once he understood, he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her run away. He went back to his corner when, just as he was turning away, he caught her glancing at him with a deep red blush on her face.

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter. I don't own Inuyasha and friends. And if you would be so kind as to review to let me know if you like it.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	6. The mission

Kagome spent the next two weeks learning all she could about how each demon fought, any special moves they knew, and anything else that she could learn about them, though she had yet to talk to Inuyasha. It seemed to always be the same. As soon as she thought she might be able to talk to him, he took one look at her and she felt so small that she turned right around in defeat.

Luck was on her side, because Inuyasha had taking an interest in her. Whether that was a good thing or not, either way she didn't have to worry about the other demon men, because if they tried to reach a single claw to her, Inuyasha was there in a second, though she didn't have a clue why. She never tried to start a fight, but she was glad to know that if something happened, then he would have her back.

But, as she lay on the ground looking up at the dim lights on the ceiling, she couldn't help remember what Ayame told her when she first got there. Some chose to be here, but she couldn't figure out who they were. All of the demons she talked to would rather be free than in the prison.

However, she had yet to talk to Inuyasha. Maybe that was who Ayame was referring to. Still, it didn't make much sense as to why Inuyasha would want to be here. He didn't seem like the type who would willing be held prisoner. She should really talk to him so that she would know if he was going to be a problem to her plan.

Her plan only had two X-factors. Meaning there was only two things that she was unsure about. She didn't know where Inuyasha's loyalty laid. And something seemed to be bugging her as to why the others hadn't tried to escape. It seemed that they were all very capable of leaving any time they wished. Yet, they all chose to remain there.

Why would they continue to stay when they all claimed to have no loyalty to Kikyo? Maybe she held something over them. Or they were lying to her. Or maybe it was…she didn't know. But she wondered why no one seemed to say why they stayed even though she never asked them directly. She still hinted towards it, trying to find out, but beating around the bush wasn't working. They just kept ignoring the question.

Just then, she heard the noise that meant that they all had to stand at attention. Quickly she got up and stood next to Ayame as they a waited for Kikyo to enter. Once Kikyo entered, everyone seemed to be tense, waiting, as Kikyo looked them over. Walking in front of them, she stopped about the middle as her eyes stayed on her newest pet and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Come," Kikyo commended as she turned to leave the cell and wait for them by the door.

Once they were out, Kikyo locked the cell and then proceeded to leave with the two following her. They followed Kikyo to a room that held various types of weapons. There were different kinds of swords, draggers, knives, bows and arrows, and staffs. Kagome notice that Inuyasha went straight to an old beat up sword that looked like it couldn't even cut paper.

Looking over at all the types of weapons, Kagome chose a small dragger and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Slipping the quiver over her shoulder, she put the bow with the arrows and then tugged the dragger into her waist band so that it wouldn't fall and she would be able to get to it if she needed it.

"Time to earn your keep," Kikyo said to Kagome before looking at both of them and saying, "I need you to deliver a warning to the Southern leader."

With that said, Kikyo turned and started to leave. But she stopped by Inuyasha and whispered low enough so that only he could hear it.

"If she fails, kill her." With a slight nod from the hanyou, Kikyo was out of the room.

"Ready?" the hanyou asked.

She eyed him warily. "For what?" she asked nervously.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," he said as he started to walk away.

They walked through the forest for two hours straight. Neither one had said a word since they'd left. When they started walking, Inuyasha took a slight lead, but now, two hours later, there were a few feet between them. She was getting tired from walking nonstop and from the pace that Inuyasha had set.

Trying to keep up with the hanyou was starting to take a toll on Kagome's body. She was having trouble with trying not to trip as she struggled to keep up. But, as she was pushing her tired legs to go faster, she missed the sticks that lay in front of her. Her foot got caught and she tripped.

Landing face first on the pile, she made no move as to get up. Her face was red from embarrassment while her body was hungry and thirsty. As she heard footsteps coming closer, she wished that she would disappear. The footsteps stopped right by her head as her stomach decided to further embarrass her by giving a loud growl. Hearing a deep chuckle coming from next to her, she really wished that the earth would open up and swallow her.

"Are you going to lie there all day, or are you going to get up so that you can eat?" the hanyou said and she could hear the amusement.

Slowly she got up, but she carefully hid behind her hair until she felt her cheeks cool off. Well, that was the plan. That is, until a certain hanyou took it upon him self to move her hair aside and get the full view of her scarlet face. As she felt him move her hair away, she looked up into his golden eyes and seemed to get lost in them.

"What are you doing?" she asked barely above a whisper as she watched his face come closer to hers.

As his face came inches away from her own, she felt extreme tension in her muscles, and a little scared. She had never been close like this with a male before. His face was only an inch away. She closed her eyes, waiting for what she thought would come next. But it never did.

Instead, Inuyasha pulled back at the last second and turned to stand up. Titling her head to the side in slight confusion, she watched as he turned his back to her, all the while wondering what had been about to occur. For a second she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, and she wondered why she got the sudden desire to wrap her arms around him and claim his lips with her own.

"I'll get some food. Can you start a fire?" She was brought out of her thoughts by the hanyou's voice.

When she looked at him, his back was still facing her and he seemed to be waiting for her answer. Standing up, she nodded her head, but then realized that he couldn't see her. So with a soft "Yes," the hanyou took off into the forest without a backward glace at her. With a soft sigh, she started to gather some sticks and fallen leaves to start a fire.

Making a fire pit with some stones, so that the flames wouldn't get out of control, she rubbed two sticks together to get a small flame. Laying the stick with the flame by the leaves, the dry leaves instantly caught on fire. Once she got a small fire started, she took her bow and arrows off and then grabbed an arrow with her bow.

Placing the arrow on the bow string, she took aim as she drew the bow string back. Looking around for a suitable target, she found a large tree a distance away. Taking aim of the center of the tree, she let the arrow go and watched it fly. The arrow flew until it hit the tree right where it was supposed to hit. Putting her bow down as she looked at the tree and her arrow, a small smile came to her lips.

Hearing clapping, she turned around to found the hanyou, with four large fish in his arms. Scarlet stained her cheeks from embarrassment for she didn't know that she had had an audience. Looking down, she sat near the fire as the hanyou put the fish on a stick and then over the fire.

Continuing to stare at anything that wasn't the hanyou, the two fell into another silence. Not really minding the silence, the hanyou went about cooking the fish until they were done. Putting the stick with two cooked fish on it in her line of vision, she took it with a soft thanks, and then devoured.

"So where did you learn to shoot like that?" the hanyou questioned casually to hide his curiosity.

"My father taught it to me before he died, though it has been a while," she answered with a shrug.

"What happened to your father?" he asked, showing a little of his interest.

"A demon attacked my village, killing my mother and father. My brother and I were the only survivors," she said sadly after a moment of hesitation.

"Where's your brother?" he asked with his head tilted and his eyes fully on her.

"Kikyo killed him." She whispered the words as she fought the tears that threatened.

The hanyou could smell the salt in the air and knew that the girl he was looking at was on the verge tears, though he did nothing to comfort her nor did he make any attempts to break the silence that now engulf them. Nevertheless, his interest in the girl just seemed to grow. For some reason, he wanted to know all there was about the girl before him, and it kind of scared him.

It took her a little while to get her emotions under control. But when she did, she felt it was her turn to find out something about him. Waiting for as long as she'd been in the dungeon with the hanyou, she was determined to get her answers. So with a deep breath, she turned to face the last prisoner she had to converse with.

"Why are you here?" she asked when he felt her looking at him and they made eye contact.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me that," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, you asked everyone but me that question. I wondered if I was just special and that's why you didn't ask me," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Well…I-I mean…will you just answer," she stuttered as she tried to hide her discomfiture.

"And what question is that?" he asked as he copied her.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"Same as you. 'Cause Kikyo sent us out on a mission." He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as he watched her.

"No, I mean… Why are you in Kikyo's clutches?" She reworded her question as she tried again.

"I think it's time to get moving again," the hanyou said as he stood up and then started to kick dirt over the fire.

Feeling a little lost, the girl just tilted her head as she watched the hanyou start to leave. It took for him to go a few feet away before she snapped out of it and hurried along after him. Once again they were engulfed in silence. Looking over to the hanyou, she noticed that he had a smirk on his face and she couldn't help the frown that formed on hers.

She almost tripped again at the realization that the hanyou had outsmarted her to get around the question. But now that brought up more questions. Why did he avoid answering? What could he be hiding? She wasn't sure, but she was determined to find out. So with another deep breath, she got ready to start her questioning.

"Why did you avoid my question?" she asked, as if she were talking about the sky.

"What question might that be?" He couldn't help it as his smirk grew a little wider.

"The question about being under Kikyo's command." She smirked herself when she saw his face fall just a little.

"Why does it matter?" he asked and she got the feeling that they were playing 20 questions without getting the answers.

"Why shouldn't it?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"'Cause you should know when to ask a question." To her shock, he answered her…well, kind of.

"What do you mean?" she asked with her head tilted slightly.

"Come on, I'll tell you later…if I remember," the hanyou said as an after thought and continued on his way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week of walking. Only stopping twice during the day, they would stop only for a small break to eat and rest and then again when it was time to make camp to go to sleep. Though she had problems with walking non-stop for hours, she didn't complain. She was, after all, a little used to it.

Silence is what she would mostly get as they walked along, but when they took a break, there were rare moments where they would talk, but he would still be watching her, especially when he thought she was looking. Though he always avoided the questions that had to do with Kikyo, she was able to learn a little about him. She found out that he had no family that were alive and wanted him.

"Why don't we stop for a break?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Okay," she answered as she started to collect sticks and leaves to start a fire while he went to get some food.

Once he returned with some food, she had the fire going. Sitting down across from her, he started to cook the food. Looking intensely into the fire as if it held all the answers, she thought about giving up on asking him questions and just hoped that he wouldn't ruin the plans that she had made with the help of her brother.

"Do you still want to know why I'm under Kikyo's command?" The question itself shocked her, but what really caught her off guard was the way he said it, as if he was overcome with sadness.

"Yes," she replied, almost whispering in her disbelief and a little afraid that he would change his mind at any second.

"I've been with Kikyo for a long time," he started and then sighed before continuing, "But when I first met her, she wasn't like she is now," a soft smile played on his lips, "She was sweet and kind. She was so innocent and beautiful that I fell in love with her." The smile disappeared from his face. "But after so much time, she started to change. I'm not sure what really happened to her. All I know is that she just became the opposite of what she used to be and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't turn her back."

"Do you still love her?" the girl had to asked, some part of her really wanting to know.

"The Kikyo I loved died long ago," he said sadly.

"Then why do you stay?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's the reason why we all stay. Because if we go, we will be dead in less than a day," he said gravely.

"Why is that?" she asked, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean.

"Kikyo is a miko, she forms bonds with us when we are asleep so that she can check up on us to make sure that we are doing what we are suppose to and to find us if she needs to," he explained.

"Are you sure she can do that?" she questioned with a brow raised.

"Yes," the hanyou answered without hesitation.

"How?" The word escaped her as she wondered the possibilities.

"There were other prisoners besides us. There have been three attempts to escape that have all failed. They tried to escape during a mission. But it didn't take long for Kikyo to find them. She even brought them back to the dungeon to be executed."

It was silent for some time as she let this all sink in. As a question popped into her head, she was about to ask, when the hanyou put up his hand to silence her. Finishing their food, they put out the fire and continued on their way.

* * *

There you have it another chapter. And once again, I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

Isabella the White Tiger


	7. Trouble

It took them another week to come upon their destination. A large village that stood just on the borderline of the Southern kingdom came into their view. Now all they had to do was find out which village would be their target, the most sumptuous village. With the lie of them looking for work, they found out that they weren't far from their target.

A day's walk took them to the village that would be their target. Walking into the village, they had no real plan but to observe, to see if there would be any trouble that they should know about ahead of time. When they found that it were little by way of a population of soldiers there, they decided to just attack without a plan.

With a nod, they went their separate ways. Lighting an arrow on fire, she shot it toward a house. Though she didn't aim for anything, she just tried to do as most damage as she could without hurting anyone in the process. But that didn't last long as a villager decided to take action into his own hands and attack her.

The villager ran at her with a long sword in both of hands. Quickly, she pulled out her dragger. She was able to block the attack. But the villager wasn't going to give up. He launched at her again, but this time he was able to cut her on her side as her dragger pierced his heart.

As the villager fell to the ground, she took off running as fast as her wound would allow. The villagers gathered around the dead man as blood covered them. She didn't stop until she was safety of the forest, to wait for her companion. It didn't take long before he came along.

By the time he made it to her, she had already cleaned the wound and started to heal it. He looked at her oddly as she lay down on the grass to rest after healing the wound. Just as she was about to say something to him about the staring, he decided to speak.

"You're a miko," he stated more so than asked in a mildly shocked voice.

"A what?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"A miko—someone with spiritual powers..." Inuyasha started to say when something dawned on him, "_That's_ why Kikyo wanted you."

Looking at him in confusion, she tried to understand what he was talking about. There was nothing overtly special about her, right? With a shrug, she thought she would worry about it later. Right now, she wanted to go to sleep. As she slipped into unconsciousness she faintly heard the hanyou sit down by a tree to rest.

"_Are you alright?"_ she heard a male voice asked with concern laced in every word.

Sitting up, she found herself in the same field of thorn-less roses. Souta was looking at her as he waited for her to reply, while Tiger watched the two a short distance away. Taking a deep breath to get her thoughts together, she gave her brother a reassuring smile before she gave him a hug.

"I'm fine. But tell me, can Kikyo know what's happening right now?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"_No, Kikyo doesn't know what goes on in your head. She can only sense where you are and, depending on how strong the bond is, tell what is going on around the person,"_ Tiger said calmly.

"Is there a way to block her, so that she wouldn't be able to track any of us?" the young girl asked.

"_Yes, but you need to be careful when you do it, because if you mess up, it will alert Kikyo of what you are trying to do," _her brother said.

"So, can you teach me how?" she asked hopefully.

It felt like hours later that she was finally able to do it without any problems. While training, she also went over her plan with them to see the likelihood of it succeeding. Souta was very proud of his sister's plan and how she had grown since the last time that they had talk.

"_Are you sure you can do this?"_ Souta asked uneasily.

"Yes, so wish me luck," Kagome said with a confident smile.

"_Good luck!"_ Souta and Tiger said as the field around her dissolved.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder give her a gentle shake brought her entirely back to realty. Opening her tired chocolate eyes, she found herself staring into rich amber eyes. Moving back some, the hanyou gave her some room to sit up. But as he watched her, she made no move to get up but instead stayed lying on the ground.

"Are you broken?" he asked with a brow raised as she just seemed to be staring at him and not at all the girl that he had watched for some time.

"No, just tired," the miko answered in a monotone.

"But you slept for a day. How can you still be tired?" the hanyou asked, bewildered.

"Can I explain when we get back?" the girl asked in the same monotone.

"Why?" the hanyou asked skeptically.

"It has to do with Kikyo." She left her answer short in case said person was listening.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "But we can't hang around here long. We have to be getting back."

"I know," she said remorsefully. "But I don't think I'll be able to go if I don't get a little more sleep."

"How about a ride?" he asked after a short hesitation.

"Huh?" she asked as she forced her eyes open again.

"I'll give you a ride back, so that way we can get back faster and you can sleep." He stated it as if it was obvious.

"Are you sure?" she questioned nervously.

"Yeah, can you stand up?" he inquired as he held his hand out to her.

Taking his hand, she willed herself to stand with the help from him, though she did sway a little. Once she was standing, the hanyou turned away from her so that she could climb on his back. The whole time he held her right hand in her left as he bent down so that she could get on his back easier and then let go of her hand to help support her.

"Ready?" he asked as he lifted her up with him.

"Yes," she mumbled into his shoulder gratefully.

And with that, he took off running through the forest to make it back to their so-called home. His gripped tightened as he picked up speed, while the wind blew through their hair and over their skin. Amazed that she wasn't scared, she was able to fall asleep, though it wasn't like she could stay awake.

Sleeping most of the way _home_, they only stopped once a day to replenish, before heading out again. It took them less than a week to get back. Once their _home_ came into view, Kagome walked the rest of the way. They could see Kikyo standing not to far from them and she didn't look happy. Upon reaching her, she tried to hide her irritation.

"Did you deliver?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes," the hanyou answered.

Turning, she walked to where the weapons were held with Inuyasha and Kagome in tow. Once there, the hanyou put back his sword and the Kagome followed suit with her bow, arrows, and dagger. Though she did try to keep the dagger, but Kikyo wouldn't let her leave until she put it back.

When all the weapons were back in their places, Kikyo led them back to the dungeon but she only let Kagome enter. Keeping Inuyasha at her side, she waited for Kagome to be on the other side before locking the door and turning with Inuyasha on her heels as they exited the dungeon.

Looking around, she saw Ayame and Shippo rush over to her, while Kanna and Kagura were sitting lazily on the well. Assuming that everyone else was in a room sleeping, she went through her plan one more time in her head. But soon all thoughts were pushed out of her mind when something was thrown into her stomach. Instinctively she caught what it was only to find that it was Shippo.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"I'm fine," she said as she hugged him to her.

"Kikyo looked pissed," the female wolf demon said.

"I don't know why," the girl answered.

"How did the mission go?" the kitsune asked.

"Not so good. I got wounded so Inuyasha had to do all the work," the girl answered sadly.

"No wonder she's pissed," Ayame said softly, but Kagome and Shippo could still hear her.

"Why is that?" the girl asked looking at the female wolf demon.

"Well, usually, if we don't do our job, then the partner is supposed to kill us. In other words, since you were wounded and didn't do your job, Inuyasha was supposed to kill you."

"So, what's going to happen to him?" the girl asked feeling terrible that the hanyou might be in trouble for helping her.

"I don't know," the female wolf demon answered looking down.

With that said, Kagome went into the room she usually slept in with Shippo still in her arms, finding that going to sleep was better than being tempted with finding out how Inuyasha was doing. Hugging Shippo close to her, she waited for unconsciousness to take over, so that she wouldn't risk Kikyo finding out about her plans by her checking on Inuyasha. No, she would have to wait for him to come back to the dungeon.

That is, if he comes back at all.

* * *

There you have it. Another chapter. And I would like to thank all the people that review and inuyashafan424567 for all her help. Once again, I don't own Inuyasha and friends. So until next time.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	8. Getting Ready

Hey everyone, I would just like to remain all of you that I do not own Inuyasha and friends. Also if you see _'words' _like this it means that they are spirits speaking.

* * *

It was two days, before Inuyasha stumbled into the dungeon. On the first day of the hanyou's absent, Kikyo sent Hiten, Manten, Kagura, and Kanna out on a job. Now, the hanyou could barely walk as he tried to make his way to his corner. Right away, as soon as she saw him, Kagome rushed over from the well, where she was talking to Ayame and Shippo, to help the hanyou.

Giving her a strange look, he was tentative to let her help him, but in the end, she was able to. Putting his arm over her shoulder, she let him lead her over to his corner. Helping him to sit down without hurting him more, they were very aware of all the eyes that were on them. Even Koga, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu had stopped their conversation to look at the couple in the corner.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked before she realize how stupid that was, for she could tell that he wasn't.

"Keh, its nothing." stated the hanyou

"I'm sorry," regretful the girl apologized.

"For what?" the hanyou asked shockingly.

"For getting you in trouble with Kikyo." she said looking down.

Inuyasha looked at her with total disbelief as if she had just grown another head. They soon fell into an awkward silence as either knew what to say. Slowly, the hanyou started to became irritated that everyone in the dungeon was staring at them. With a low growl from the hanyou, everyone tried to act as if they didn't notice with cause the miko to give a slight giggle.

"And what is so funny?" the hanyou asked looking at the girl.

"Nothing," was her answer with an innocent smile.

"Keh," the hanyou said before turning away.

"Do you want me to help you with your injuries?" she question after a moment of uncertain.

"No, thanks. I'll be healed by tomorrow." he said with a slight smirk before they fell into a comfortable silence as both became lost in thought.

That night, she tried something that she was wondering about. Closing her eyes, she focused her energy on all the bonds that she had formed with people. Once she could see all of the colors of threads, she focused on the one that would lead her to her friends, Sango and Miroku. Following the two threads, she was able to see them sitting by the fire with a little bundle in Sango's arms.

Walking over to the couple, she smiled slightly as her eyes landed on the baby that was in the bundle in Sango's arm. A beautiful baby boy with short black hair that went in front of his hazel eyes and tan skin with rosy cheeks pulled up by a smile. Looking up from the child, she found Miroku looking at her in a mixture of shock and confusion that she returned.

"Kagome?" Miroku said as he stood up.

Kagome nodded her head, still unsure at what was happening as Sango quickly turned around to face when her husband was looking. Sango's excided face turned sad when she could not found the girl that her husband had mention. Turning her disappointed face back to her husband, she saw him stand and walked a few paces toward the door.

"Are you really here?" Miroku questioned after he saw how his wife acted.

'_In a way' _she said after some thought.

"How are you here? Where did you go? Are you alright?" Miroku let the questions fly from his lips.

"Miroku, who are you talking to?" Sango asked looking at her husband in confusion.

'_It's a long story. Why don't we go for a walk?' _Kagome asked as she noticed the worried Sango, who was probably worried about her husband sanity.

"Sango, love, I'm going out. I'll explain when I come back." with that said Miroku kissed his wife.

He followed Kagome out the door and down a path that led to where she made a grave for her brother, though she didn't have a body to put in it. They stopped a few feet away from where the grave lie and sat on a tree that had recently fallen from a thunder storm.

'_What's his name?' _Kagome was the first to break the silence that had settled on them.

"Kyo," Miroku said after a while.

'_He beautiful,'_ she stated.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked worriedly.

'_I kind of need some help,'_ she said as she looked at him uncertain of how to start.

"With what?" Miroku asked calmly, though his eyes told otherwise.

'_Do you remember how I came to stayed with you two?' _she asked with a small sigh.

"Yes," he said with his head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

'_Well the person who killed my brother…she threat me to leave and caught me. Right now I am her prisoner with about ten others.' _She informed him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

'_I've make a plan of escape. But the only problem is…I don't know where to go.' _she said looking down but then she looked at him with pleading eyes,_ 'do you think that it would be possible if we come there? I know it's a huge risk and you got a family to worry about. So I understand if we can't."_

Miroku looked at her as if studying her. Breaking the eye contact with him, she looked down at the ground. She knew it was a lot to ask from him. But she didn't know who else she could turn to and they couldn't escape just to have nowhere to go. He went to put his hand on her, but his hand went right through hers. But she looked at him all the same.

"You know you are always welcome at our home and so are your friends." Miroku said with a smile, "plus, Sango will be so happy to have you back, she really misses you."

'_I miss her too, and you. But are you sure about this? Because, Kikyo will, probably follow us. And I don't want to caused you two any trouble, especial with the baby.' _Kagome said.

"I'm sure. So are you going to catch me up on what I missed?" Miroku asked.

With a grateful smile, Kagome told Miroku all that has happened and what she plans to do. By the time they where done talking the sun was started to rise. The sky turned from a dark blue with billions on diamond to having different colors of red streak across the light blue sky. Standing up they were about to part ways when he asked her a question that she almost forgot about.

"When are you coming?" Miroku asked before she could disappear.

'_I'm not sure. But I will pay a visit to you as soon as I know.' _She said thoughtfully.

"Until I hear from you, stay safe." he said with a small wave.

'_You too and don't get into any trouble.' _she said as he foreign innocent.

As she came back to her body, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Slowly open her eyes, she found herself looking into amber pools and long silver hair brush lightly against her skin as the hanyou gently shook her shoulder. Once he saw that she was awake, he sat back up and waited for her to fully wake up.

"Get up," the hanyou said after a while of her not moving.

Closing her eyes, she opened them again to focus on the hanyou in front of her. She tried to will her tired body to move, but her body felt as if it was weighted down and she soon gave up trying. Though she should have expected that would happen. After all she did push her self a little too much while she was talking to Miroku.

But it seemed like the hanyou wasn't letting her have her peace. For he became impatient with waiting for her to get up, that he took one of her arms and pulled her up with his support. Once she was on her two feet, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to the well.

As they exited the room, she saw everyone standing by the well talking. Everyone looked uneasy and the hanyou helping her seem no different. Once she was close enough to hear what they were saying, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Having everyone stare at her, made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"That's what we want to know." Koga said anxiously as Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Kagome, is it true that you're a miko?" Ayame asked looking at her friend.

"I guess so. Why is that a problem?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"Well, yea." Kagura said.

"Why? If anything, it helps you." Kagome said with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"How could it help us?" Bankotsu asked her skeptic.

Looking around at the entrance, she was trying to make sure that Kikyo wouldn't hear them. When she didn't find anything, she turned back to the group and said in a quiet voice, "cause I'm going to get us out of here."

Everyone turned to look at her in disbelief. They had to hear her wrong? Right? Nope, they had heard her correctly and she patient waited for them to get over their shock. Though, Kanna didn't looked like she was shocked at the news, as she just looked at Kagome as she waited for the miko to continue.

"How?" Shippo was the first to recover, though he was having a hard time keeping up.

"Well, first off. Kanna, were you able to get a copy?" Kagome asked the white demon child.

"Yes," Kanna said as everyone looked in between to the two of them.

"Good. But we are going to have to put this off for a week. However I have a plan that should be fool proof." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Why a week?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Well, first I just tried something to see about where we are going. And I'm going to have to do it again and it takes a lot of energy. Plus if we want to escape without Kikyo finding us right away, then I will need to be at 100 percent." Kagome explained.

"So what do we have to do?" Hiten asked with a raised brow.

"Follow me and Inuyasha out of here. We might have to fight. But that should be about when we hit the clearing. And if everything goes as plan, then we will be home free in less than a day."

"What happens if it doesn't?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then at the most, we could lose a few people. But some of us will still be able to get away and not have to worry about Kikyo." Kagome explain.

With a nod, everyone went their own separate ways. Koga went into a room, as Ayame and Shippo went into another one. Hiten and Manten when into the room next to the one Koga went into as Kagura and Kanna went into the room next to them. Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked over to talk in the corner by the door, while Inuyasha helped Kagome over to his corner.

But before they went their separate ways, Kanna gave Kagome a small silver key. With the key in hand, she let the hanyou help her to his corner. Glad for the help he offered, since she knew that she would not be able to hold herself up. They sat down against the wall. Pulling a string out, she tied the key around her neck so that she wouldn't lose it.

"How do you plan on running and fighting if your going to be to tired from doing what ever you are going do?" the hanyou asked her.

"Umm…I was kind of hoping that you would do me a little favor." she said sweetly.

"What?" he asked looking at her intensely.

"Well, would it be possible for you to give me a ride on your back until we have to fight Kikyo?" she asked but saw the doubt on his face, "If you could, I will be able to rest until the fight so that I help to defeat her."

"Alright. So are you going to let me know what you are planning?" he asked as a smirk appeared on her face.

She lay next to the hanyou before letting sleep overtake her. Unfortunately she couldn't get to sleep. She had some work that still needed to be done. Following the same two threads as she did the night before, she found Miroku outside looking up at the stars.

'_Shouldn't you be inside with your wife and child?' _she questioned.

"I would, but Sango's going crazy with making sure that everything is ready before you come. Though, I tried to tell her that it could be months, before you come. But does she listen. No, she expects you to come tomorrow." he said with a heavy sigh.

'_Well, I came to tell you that we will be coming in a week.' _she said as she watched him go from exhaust to happy.

"Why didn't you say so! I got to help Sango make sure everything is really." he said with a big grin.

She shook her head at him before she cleared her throat to get his attention once more. He looked over at her to let her know that he was listening and waited for her to say what she wanted.

'_Are you sure that this is ok?' _she asked and if Miroku could, he would have hugged her.

"Of course, you are family after all." he stated with a grin.

'_Thank you,_' she said softly.

"Well, I should be going in to help Sango. I'll see you in a week." he said after a short silence.

'_Yea, see you soon.' _she said before disappearing.

Once again she focused on the threads that connect her to people that she had form a bond with. When she found the one that would lead her to the person she wanted. She took a deep breath before pulling the thread to get the person to her.

It wasn't long before a silver hair hanyou stood in front of her.

"What the hell," Inuyasha exclaim looking around.

The scenery changed from a black background with threads hanging in midair to the middle of the woods. The moon hung in the sky with little clouds casting silver rays on to the Earth. Grass under their feet and trees that reached up to touched the sky. The hanyou astound looked around, not quite understanding where he was or how he got there. But it kind of looked like the place where Kikyo made him go before she captured Kagome.

'_Well, anytime your ready.' _the miko said patiently.

'_What's going on?' _the hanyou demand when he notice Kagome there.

'_You wanted to know what I was planning,' _the miko said as if talking about the weather.

'_Yea, but where are we?'_ he asked staring intently at her.

'_We are between the safe house and the dungeon where we are being kept.' _she answered calmly.

'_How are we here?' _he asked confused.

'_We're not really here. Well not our bodies' anyways." _she tried to explained.

'_Ok, but why are we here?' _he questioned.

'_Cause I need to show you where we are going.' _she answered and he nodded.

Kagome started to tell her plan to Inuyasha as she shown him where to go. They walked to Miroku and Sango's house and back without the couple noticing that they were there. Once they were back to where they started, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

'_Do you know how to get from the dungeon to here?' _she questioned.

'_Yes,' _he said.

'_Good, cause I don't think I can show you without Kikyo catching onto what I'm doing.' _she said with a smirk.

'_Keh,'_ he said with his arms crossed.

With that they return to their bodies to get much needed rest.

* * *

Well here's another the end to another chapter. Hope you all like it. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy holidays.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	9. Fight

It was nearing the time that they would make their escape. Luckily, Kikyo was busy doing other stuff and didn't need any of them for a _job_. Kanna had mange to get a small mirror that she was able to use her seeing powers with. Looking into the small mirror she was able to watch Kikyo, though she did have to be careful when using her mirror just in case Kikyo caught on.

Everyone in the dungeon started to get anxious to get out of there. Some where pacing, other tapped their foot, while a few kept a calm head. Kagome wore a small amused smile as she watched everyone. Everyone was in the main section waiting for her say.

Inuyasha was in his normal spot tapping his foot impatiently as Jakotsu seemed to taking his queue from Inuyasha as he sat and talk to his brother who was trying not to fidget. Ayame was dizzy while she watched Koga pacing back and forth in a small circle in front of her.

Hiten and Kagura looked calm but their eyes gave way to the nervousness that they felt. Manten, who was by Hiten and Kagura at the well, was tapping his foot. Kanna stood next to Kagura looking unemotional and the only other calm person beside Kagome.

Shippo was in Kagome's arms, hugging her close. He was too nervous to stand on his own. Because of how young he is, Kikyo hadn't let Shippo out of the dungeon since he came in. Now the kitsune couldn't wait to be outside again. And Kagome couldn't wait to get her revenge on Kikyo.

Everything seemed to be going as Kagome had planned. She just hope that it stay that way. But just in case, she had a back up plan that was sure to work. Not wanting her new friends to get killed in the battle to come up and she also wanting to make sure that Kikyo was dead for sure.

Kanna left the little group, to make her way over to where Kagome stand. Once Kanna was standing in front of Kagome, miko's smile started to fall, but when she saw the slight twitch of the white girl's lip, the smile came back to her lips. Kanna held up her small mirror to show a sleeping Kikyo, all snuggled up in her bed, slightly snoring.

Kanna step back as Kagome cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes where on her, she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. Standing up to her full high, Kagome looked like the leader as she waited for everyone to move closer. Everyone came to stand in a half circle around her so that they all could hear her.

"My friends, the time has come. When I open this door, you are to all go to the weaponry and grab your weapons. From there you are to follow Inuyasha. When we get half way to the safe house, I will stay behind with a few to set some traps before continuing. We should be able to sneak up on Kikyo and put an end to her rain of terror." Kagome said and the rest cheer at the end of her speech.

Kagome handed the key to Kanna so that she could concentrate on sever their bonds from Kikyo. With the large amount of energy it took, Kagome started to become too weak to hold herself up. Luckily Inuyasha was right there that he caught her. With the help of Ayame, Inuyasha got the drained miko on his back.

Kanna opened the door and Inuyasha took the led to the weaponry. Once they got inside the weaponry, they grabbed their weapons. Kanna grabbed a mirror that she held at the top and bottom. The top came to her neck while the bottom came to her waist. The round mirror frame was light blue with four arrows pointing in the four directions.

Kagura grabbed a red and white fan that she held close. Also she picked up a white feather and put in her bun. Hiten picked up a spike that had the point shaped like a thunder bolt. While his brother, Manten, took a short sword. Koga grabbed a long sword.

Ayame grabbed a short sword in a white sheathe and tied it around her waist. Bankotsu went over to a long sword standing by the corner of the other weapons, leaning against the self. He put his sword over his shoulder before heading over to where the others were. The sword was about as big as him. With a broad bade taking up more than half of sword. The handle was silver with a half circle at the tip of the handle.

Jakotsu went over to a shelf with a curled sword lying on the hard wooden shelf. The sword had a white handle with a golden lop on one side for better grip. A green tie hide where the gold and white mix on the handle.

Shippo grabbed what looked to be toys. A snake, some tops, a few leaves, and small statues is what the kitsune grabbed and put in his pocket. Inuyasha went over and grabbed his sword before walking over to get Kagome's weapon of a bow and arrows plus that dragger that she didn't want to part with when the came back from their mission.

When everyone had their weapons and was at the door, Inuyasha led the way to the safe house. They ran for two hours straight before they came to the spot where Kagome first seen Inuyasha, the half way mark between Kikyo's dungeon and their safe house. They stopped by the stream that flowed through there.

Kagome slide from Inuyasha's back and stood on shaking legs. It took a moment before she was able to steady herself. The miko gave the hanyou a brief smile before she turned her attention to the group. The hanyou gave her a small nod of encouragement before taking a few steps away from her. With a deep breath, she addressed her fellow escapees.

"Kagura, Kanna, and Bankotsu are to stay with me. While the rest of you follow Inuyasha to the safe house. We shall be joining you soon at the safe house, so that we can go over the plan of attack on Kikyo." Kagome said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Inuyasha led the rest of the escapees to Miroku's house while Kagura, Kanna, and Bankotsu moved closer to Kagome. Kagome's eyes instantly fell on Kanna as the white demon child rolled the mirror in her hands until smoke started to form in the mirror. Once the smoke cleared, the miko was able to see a very piss off Kikyo walking from the dungeon.

Kagome had Bankotsu dig a couple of holes while Kagura gather stuff to hide them. Kagome watched Kanna mirror. Kikyo stormed into another dungeon that seem to be a good distance from where she was holding them. Once Kikyo enter the new dungeon, Kagome knew that they were going to have some trouble.

All though she couldn't see much about the dungeon she could tell one thing for certain. This dungeon seemed to have six demons in it. And the demons seem to be very powerful. She could see it in their aura that came off of them. There was a moth demon, four panther demons, and a dragon.

The moth demon was tall, about six foot, male that was skinny, not too skinny but he didn't have a lot of muscle. Long sky blue hair came down to brush against his waist with two feelers on top of his head. His ruby eyes seem to be watching Kikyo's every move. His skin was a pale color.

The dragon was the tallest as it seem to tower like a tree. He looked like a snake with shirt arms and legs. Though he didn't have any wings he did have a mask on his forehead. The mask was white with blue lines and blue lips. His body was a pale purple color with pale green hair going all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. His red eyes were on both his face and mask.

The four panther demons consist of one male and three female. The panther demon that stood in the front was a tall slim female. She had long blue hair that reached her hips. A long sword at her side as pale blue eyes looked at Kikyo.

The panther demon that stood a little behind the blue hair was a short female with short fire red hair. She had scarlet scarf tied around her neck that match her eyes. A long blonde tail stuck out behind her.

Next to the fire head was a female with long reddish-brown hair that had a white flower on each side of her head just above her pointed ears. Emerald eyes shone with mischief. The last panther demon was a tall male that had a broad body. Short black hair stick slight up with a gold headband on top of his head.

The fog crawl over the mirror just as Kikyo turned to looked at them. With a sigh of relief that they haven't been caught yet. Kagome grabbed some rock that were in a near by brush that had explosives power hidden under them, thanks to Miroku. Quickly rapped some in leaves and hid them in spots near the holes that Bankotsu dug.

"Alright, let's go," the miko said as Kagura pulled out the feather from her bun.

The feather grew big enough that it would be able to hold all four of them. They all climb on and flew to the safe house, when all the other escapees where waiting for them. Once they landed, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha rush forwarded to greet them. Inuyasha stopped a little always, as Sango race forward and tackle Kagome into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you." Sango said softly to Kagome.

"I am too. But right now isn't the time to get reunited. We will have time for that when this is over with." Kagome said.

"We are fighting to," Sango said pulling her Hiraikutsu (bone boomerang) onto her back.

"Are you sure? What about Kyo?" the miko asked unsure.

"I'm sure there's someone you don't want to fight that can watch him." Sango stated.

"If you're sure," Kagome said to her friend before turning to the rest of the group, "Kikyo is on her way to find us. And she is bringing six demons with her. I want Kagura, Kanna and Shippo to go into the hut and protect Kyo."

Kanna nodded before she grabbed Shippo's hand and they walked into the hut. They were to keep safe in the hut and Kagura was to protect the children from any harm. Shippo, Kagura, and Kanna walking into the hut and then a barrier came up and surrounded it. Kagome waited until she got everyone attention again, for they started to talk among themselves.

"The six demons are four panther demons, a moth demon, and a dragon. I believe that Inuyasha and Jakotsu can take care of the dragon. While Miroku and Sango take out the panther demon with red hair. Hiten and Manten gets the panther demon with light blue hair. Ayame get the panther demon with reddish-brown hair. Koga I want you to get the male panther demon. I'm going after Kikyo. And I want Bankotsu to help out where ever you can." the miko said looking at each person she spoke to.

They nodded their head with serious faces, preparing for the battle that was about to come. Kagome quickly explain where all the traps were so that none of them would fall into one. Once she saw a group of birds fly into the sky, she knew it was time to get going.

Kagome led the escapees to the clearing by the stream where they set the traps and waited in hiding for Kikyo and her demons to show themselves. They didn't have to wait long as Kikyo stride into the clearing giving off a strong aura and the six demons following behind her. Kagome was the first to come out of hiding. The miko walked right up to the vile woman and stopped a few paces from them.

"Well, haven't you been a bad pet." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"There are no bad pets, just bad owners." Kagome said as she let her aura flare and some of her brother's, Souta, aura mix around her to make her stronger.

"I see the time had come." Kikyo said happily as the demon behind Kikyo started to grow restless.

"What time?" Kagome asked confused as she heard the demons on her side move in closer to slowly enclose the evil's miko's demons.

"The time where I can take over the world." Kikyo stated gleefully.

"And how will you do that?" Kagome asked.

"By killing you of course and taking all that power that I help give to you." Kikyo said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused as she heard Inuyasha move closer to her, but was still hidden in the trees.

"Why do you think that your brother got so worried when you had told him that I had talked to you?" Kikyo asked slowly, letting everything she said sink in.

When Kikyo was greeted with nothing but silent, she continued. "I was the one that send the demon to attack your village and all the other demons after that. I had to get rid of everyone around you that you loved. So that you would get stronger."

Anger instantly flared through the girl as she stood before the vile woman who had manipulated almost everything in her life for the worse. Kikyo's smile filtered a little at the power that the girl was giving off before it return with greed in her eyes. Thinking that the girl's power will soon be hers.

Everyone seemed to be getting anxious and could hardly hold themselves back as the two mikos talked. With the flare of both mikos' auras the demons on the evil miko's side attacked the only opponent they saw. So when all the escapees came out of hidden and attacked. The demons stopped in surprised for a moment before going after the escapees leaving the girl for their mistress.

And just like she told them, the escapees took the demons they were told to. The young miko's eyes came to the vile woman in front of her after she took a quick look around. Glaring at the woman in front of her, Kagome took a fight stance as she waited for the evil woman make the first move. Taking a dragger out from behind her back, Kikyo launched toward Kagome. Quickly Kagome pulled out the dragger, that Inuyasha had giving her, and block the attack.

XxXxXx

Over by the side of a mountain that was near the clearing, Inuyasha was fighting the dragon demon with a little trouble. The hanyou jumped off rocks trying to get close to the dragon so that he could land attack, but every time he got into position, the dragon would fire an energy blast at him. While Jakotsu was a little out of the way watching Inuyasha fight.

Finally, the dragon had stopped firing energy blast to see if it had killed the hanyou. Inuyasha took this chance to get into position as he saw the dragon getting really to use the energy blast again, the hanyou held out his sword in front of him. When the attack came at him, he jumped into it, bringing his sword down. He was able to slice through the attack, but when his sword landed on the dragon. It seemed like that sword didn't even scratch the dragon as if his sword had become paper to the dragon.

XxXxXx

Hiten and Manten were fighting the female panther demon with long blue hair. The brothers used lightning attack against the female panther that seem to be using ice attack. Hiten had his thunder spike against the panther demon's ice spare while Manten shot off lightening blast at their opponent. The panther demon seem to have a little trouble while blocking both attacks, but she was able to jump out of the way as Manten's lightening came at her.

XxXxXx

Sango and Miroku were putting up a fight with another female panther demon with short red hair. Sango place her Hiraikutsu in front of her as the demon throw at a fire ball at her while Miroku ran to the side and throw sacred seals at the demon. The demon jumped back before the seals could hit her and Sango took that as her chance to throw Hiraikutsu at the demon.

XxXxXx

Ayame was fighting the female panther demon with long reddish-brown hair by a small stream. The female wolf demon gathered some leaves and grass and threw them at the panther demon. The leaves and grass turned into draggers as the cut through the air toward the panther demon. The panther demon was trying to use an illusion with flowers to make more of herself. But the trick didn't seem to work on the female wolf demon as the wolf demon took out her short sword and aimed for the panther's heart.

XxXxXx

Koga was fighting with the male panther demon. The panther demon wasted no time in using his lightning attack on the wolf demon. But just as the lightening was coming at the wolf, he dodged the attack and ran at the panther. The wolf demon kick the panther in the stomach before punching the panther in the head.

XxXxXx

Bankotsu was standing in front of the hut in an attack position as he watched everyone else fight. His eyes search to see where he could help out in the fight while still making sure that none of the enemy made it to the hut. He was about to jump in the fight with Inuyasha, but then Inuyasha landed an attack on the dragon, so he stayed put.

XxXxXx

A few hours had got by, and most were done fighting. Only Inuyasha and Kagome remain with their opponent. All but Kikyo and the dragon remain of Kikyo's side. While Sango was in the hut taking care of Miroku, who was seriously burned, and Hiten, who had his right arm frozen. Ayame, Koga, and Bankotsu stayed outside so that they could continue to watch the fights going on and be on stand by incased that they were needed while everyone rested up after a hard battle.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha was panting as the dragon fired another energy blast at him. But this time, Inuyasha slice through it, he was able to hit the point where the blast seemed to curl in and as he slice through it, the blast was starting to get push back with his attack. Wind whirls appeared and headed toward the dragon. The wind whirls went after the dragon and started to cut it up. The dragon tried to stop the attack, but it was to no avail. Screaming, the dragon was cut to pieces.

Jakotsu came over to the hanyou clapping his hands with a big smile on his face. The hanyou growled when he notice Jakotsu coming toward him to hug him. Jakotsu was just a foot away from the hanyou when they both turn to see how the last battle was going when they heard a scream.

XxXxXx

Kagome was sweating from the affect of the battle and breathing a little heavy from all the power and energy she used so far. Where as Kikyo looked to be amuse with just a tiny bit worried. Kagome had proven to be a little too much for Kikyo to handle, but that didn't mean that she was going to give up.

Taking out her dragger, Kikyo attack Kagome again. When Kagome blocked it, Kikyo spun her leg around and knock Kagome to the ground. As Kagome fell to the ground, Kikyo brought her dragger down on the fallen girl. Kagome screamed out in pain as the dragger made contact to her shoulder.

Quickly, Kagome put up a barrier to force Kikyo back and away from her. the dragger was ripped out of her shoulder as Kikyo retreat back a few steps. But the barrier didn't last long and as soon as Kagome was on her feet, Kikyo attacked again. But this time, Kagome duck and kicked out Kikyo's feet. And just as Kikyo had done, Kagome brought her dragger down on the vile woman, but this time she aimed for her heart.

Kagome's dragger ripped through Kikyo and straight into her heart. Kikyo let out an agonizing scream before her eyes glaze over and she crease to live. Taking one last look around, Kagome notice that her plan had work and she was happy that none of her friends were killed in battle. But when her eyes landed on the hanyou, darkness crept into her vision before it calmed her. And the next thing they knew, she was laying in a pool of blood by Kikyo.

* * *

I hope you like it. Sorry about the battle scene. I know, it could have been better. Also I'm looking for a beta reader to help me. My friend who was helping me became too busy. *shrugs* anyway, I just want to remind you that I don't own Inuyasha and friends, well besides Miroku and Sango's baby. And there is one more chapter for it to be over with. So I hope that you have enjoyed it so far. And to let you know, when I'm done with this one, I plan to go over all my stories and fix them up so that they can be a little better. Now if you please hit the big button and tell me what you think.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	10. Happy Ending

"How much longer to you think she will be out for?" a male voice asked softly with a hint of worry.

"I don't know. She used too much of her power and she lost a lot of blood." another male voice whispered thoughtfully.

"I just can't believe we're finally free." a woman voice said in happiness with a hint of disbelief.

The voices seem to becoming from all around her. Slowly Kagome became aware of her surroundings. Though she couldn't open her eyes, so the darkness stayed, but she could feel herself on a mat with people around her. There seem to be someone holding one of her hands on each side of her. The hand that was holding her right hand seemed to be large, callus hand with long sharp nails that brushed against her skin. While the one holding her left was about the same size as her with callus but was still soft to touch.

"When is everyone planning on leaving?" the second male voice asked.

"We wanted to wait till Kagome's awake before we leave." a female voice said.

"Do you know what you're going to do, Inuyasha?" the second male voice asked as Kagome seemed to hold her breath for the answer.

"Keh," was the only response.

"Is that a yes or a no?" someone asked for everyones' confusion.

"She's wake," Inuyasha said ignoring them and she could feel his eyes on her before she felt more eyes land on her.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they wanted for some type of movement from the sleeping girl to let them know that she was with them once again. Getting tired of feeling all the eyes on her, she tried to force her eyes open. But when that didn't work she tried to move her hand. She squeezed the hand that was in her left hand. But that was all she could do, for she still felt exhausted and her body refused to move.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango voice asked her.

"Yes…" Kagome struggled to say as she tried to get up. She felt the person let go of her right hand and then two arms wrapped around her to pull her into a sitting position with her back against someone's chest.

Before she could process what happen, the person holding her growled softly by her ear. Letting out a small sigh, she was happy that Inuyasha was with her. She heard movement as if everyone was moving closer to her. While all of the eyes seem to stay on her.

"How are you feeling?" the second male's voice, which she knew was Miroku, asked.

"Sleepy…" she said softly as she tried once more to open her eyes.

"Then go back to sleep." Inuyasha stated.

"Can't…" she said with a sigh.

"Why not?" a woman's voice, which belonged to Ayame, asked curiously.

"You are all staring at me." Kagome said softly moving a little in Inuyasha hold to get comfortable.

"Why don't you all go do something and I will bring Kagome out when she is fully awake." Inuyasha said.

She could only guess that the others nodded their head in agreement for she started hearing movement and that the door opening. Kagome was thankful to have all the eyes off of her, though she still had a pair of eyes on her, it wasn't as bad. She was about to go back to sleep, when she remember that Inuyasha hadn't answered Miroku's question.

"Inuyasha, what are you planning on doing now," she asked softly as she cuddled closer to the hanyou.

"Don't worry about it." he stated.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Cause I don't know yet." he said hoping that that was the end of it.

She was about to question him farer when she started feeling very tired. So instead of asking her questions, her breathing even out and she fell asleep dream of a certain silver hair hanyou.

A week past before Kagome was back to normal. Everyone was sitting around the fire waiting for dinner to be done. Koga and Ayame were talking quietly to each other while Hiten, Manten, Kagura, and Kanna seem to be talking about something else that seem funny by everyone's laughing. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were having an argument about which gender was better. Sango was holding Kyo while she talked to Miroku as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sat together watching everyone else.

Once dinner was done, they ate in an almost silence. No one seemed to talk until everyone was done with their food. And no one seemed to want to finish eating. But it had to come to an end and now everyone is sitting around the fire.

"So when are you heading out?" Kagome question her friends.

"First thing in the morning," Ayame said with a sad smile.

"Do you all know where you are going? Cause like I told you all, we would be happy to have you stay here." Sango said.

"We know. But I have a feeling your going to have your hands full. Plus me and Koga are going to put our pack back together." Ayame said as she grabbed Koga's hand.

"And Manten, Hiten, Kanna, and I got some business to take care of in the North." Kagura said as she took a quick glance at Hiten.

"Well, me and Jakotsu never have been the sit in one spot type of guy." Bankotsu said.

"And maybe I can find other guy, since mine seem to be taken." Jakotsu said a little disappeared.

"Do you know what you plan on doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I think that I'm going to hang around here for a bit. What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same," she replied smiling at him.

They stayed by the fire as they talked about what they plan to do and their new hope for the future. Though no one wanted to go there separate ways, they were happy that they were finally free. Later in the night before they got really for bed, they plan on meeting back at Sango and Miroku's house one year from now so that they were guarantee to see each other at least once a year. Though they plan on see each other more.

When morning came everyone said their goodbye and Kagome couldn't help the tears that tried to fall, though it wasn't for the last time, she would miss the demons that she had become friends with that were even more than friends to her. But a smile played on her lips as she couldn't be happier for them.

Inuyasha put his arm around her when the last of their friends disappeared. She smiled warmly at the hanyou as they turned to head back to the hut. When they were a few feet from the hut, Inuyasha stopped making Kagome stopped next to him. Looking at him in confusion, she saw the small smirk that played on his lips before it melted away to give to his nervousness.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked not sure about his sudden change in mood.

"I was wondering…I have a question for you." the hanyou said uncertainly.

"Sure, what is it?" the miko tried to hide her curiosity and worry.

"I was wondering if you would…" he trailed off as his courage left him and uncertain settled in.

"If I what?" she asked softly, trying to encourage him to go on.

With a deep breath, he gathered what little courage he had left and asked, "would you be my mate?"

Kagome looked into his golden eyes as she forgot how to breathe. She didn't know if she could believe her ears. Did he just ask her to be his mate?

'Say yes,' she heard two voices whispered on the breeze.

"Yes," repeated the voice as she could breath again.

The hanyou's eyes lit up with happiness at the miko's answer. In the next second, she had her arms wrapped around his neck with his arms around her waist. Slowly their faces moved toward each other for a gentle kiss. Once they broke apart he grabbed her hand and led her off in the other direction of the hut. The miko looked at him questionable, but followed silently, wondering where they were going.

They stopped after a short walk in front of a hut. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, hoping that he would explain why they were outside of the hut and wondering when it was built for she couldn't remember it being there before. Inuyasha seem to know what she was thinking so he started to explain.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be my mate. I built us a hut that way we wouldn't be crowding Sango and Miroku. And I figure you didn't want to be far from them." he said proudly.

"I don't know what to say. I love it. Thank you." she said happily.

"Come on, let's go look inside." Inuyasha said as he took her hand and led her inside.

One year had pass and all the friends gather to Miroku and Sango's hut. A pregnant Sango sat outside with Miroku while they watch Kyo, who was one and half, play with Shippo. They were play ball while they waited for everyone to show up.

The first ones to show up were Kagome and Inuyasha with their twins in each of their arms. The twins were a boy and a girl. The boy had long silver hair with black dog ears and golden eyes with speckle dark brown, while his sister had long raven hair with silver dog ears and dark brown eyes with speckles of gold.

Koga and Ayame were next to show up. They brought with them a little girl. She had long brown hair that went to her mid back and emerald green eyes. Her and the twins were only a few month old. But they were not the only young ones, for when Kagura, Kanna, Hiten, and Manten came. They also brought a baby girl with them and Kagura looked pregnant. The baby girl, they brought, had long black hair and rudy eyes.

Last to arrive was Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Though, they didn't bring any mates with them. The group welcomed everyone back and they began to tell each other of what they had missed. Koga and Ayame had started gathering the wolf demons back to together and were the leader. While, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were helping out villages that needed protection, from armies that just wanted the land or whatever reason.

Kagura and Hiten had mated soon after leaving and settling down in the North as Kagura claim the throne. So now Kagura was the Lady of the North with Hiten being Lord. Kanna was able to act like a normal royal child while Manten looked after her and his niece. Where as Shippo was adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome and was happy about having siblings. He was a great big brother.

The whole night, they joked, told stories, and have fun. And every year after that, they all got together at Sango's and Miroku's hut. Though, as the years rolled by the more that came with each family.

The end

* * *

I got to say it. I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Now that, that's out of my system, I hope you all like it. This is the last chapter for this story. And hopefully I will be posting some new stories that I have been working on. So even if this is the last chapter, it would be nice if you could drop a review. But either way, I would like to thank all of you who has been reading my stories. Thank you and Good night.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
